Bleed to Death
by NHx23
Summary: She was a slayer. He was a vampire. There was one thing that couldn’t keep them apart. He wants her blood. She was born to kill him. Will they overcome their desires, or all hell will break loose?
1. The Slayer

_**Haley James. **_

_Most people call her unusual. _

_And most people will agree. _

_She was born with this gift, extraordinary gift to fight the forces of darkness. _

_**She's the chosen one.**_

"Haley, be good," Lydia snickers, gripping her hands tightly on the stirring wheel.

"I'll try," smiles Haley, opening the car's door to exit.

"New school, new beginning," said Lydia, trying not to sound too pushy.

"Mother, I get it, no trouble, now go!" Haley whines.

Lydia nods her head and then quickly drives off. Haley stood there, looking at her new school, Tree Hill High. School looks nice. People seem nice. _Eh, I'll give it a shot. Hopefully I won't get kicked out after first period, Haley thought. _

***

_First period_.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Hargrove and I'll be your History teacher," he said.

"Wow, school has gotten a lot more interesting," said Brooke as the girls in her class squeal in agreement.

"Miss Davis, can you care to reiterate what you said? I mean it must be important since you have taken out some time to interrupt my class," said Mr. Hargrove, who shot his student a look.

"Your ridiculously hot," Brooke shares, twirling her hair and smiles.

_The class hollers. _

"Miss Davis, that was inappropriate. Now you can excuse yourself to the principal's office," Mr. Hargrove said without a hint of hesitation.

"Thanks for the treat, Andy. The principal is hot too," said Brooke, winking at her teacher.

"It's Mr. Hargrove to you, Brooke," he said as he shows Brooke to the door.

"Bye, hot stuff," whispers Brooke.

"Goodbye Miss Davis," said Mr. Hargrove as he closes the door behind her. "Okay, class, sorry about that, shall we----"

Before Mr. Hargrove could say anymore, there was a horrendous scream coming from the hallway.

"There's my queue, I knew it's too good to be true. Five minutes of peace is all I ask for. Is it too much?" Haley whispers under her breath. Before Haley can finish processing her thoughts, some guy comes and yanks her by the arm.

"Let's go!" said the guy.

"Okay, that hurt!" Haley shouts. "What's your deal?"

"Lucas," said the guy, still holding onto Haley's arm.

"So are you a monster or mortal?" Haley questions.

"What?" Lucas asks in confusion, still holding onto Haley's arm.

"There are monsters who's name is Lucas, you know," said a cherry Haley. "Okay, you can stop with the whole protecting thing. I can protect myself."

"Look, there's blood," Lucas points at the ground.

"Smells familiar," said Haley, knowing these crime scenes too well. "Lucas right? Umm, go grab some garlic, and stay in the closet."

"How about you?" He questions.

"I'll…I'll be in that other closet," lies Haley, pointing at the sign that says restroom.

"That's the bathroom," corrects Lucas.

"It's a room, same diff," Haley quickly said. "Garlic, closet, gets it? Got it? Good!"

After seeing Lucas safely locked himself in the janitor's room, Haley made a quick bolt down the hall, checking for evidence. Walking down the eerie hall, Haley sees blood dripping from the ceiling. She sees the biology class and went in. _There, that's the spot_, she thought. Before she begins to climb, Brooke comes into class.

"Halloween came early this year," said Brooke, taking her seat in the front role, noticing the blood dripping down from the ceiling.

"You can't be here," stated a serious Haley.

"Excuse me?" said a shock Brooke, turning around to face Haley.

"Look, get out of here before you're going to get hurt," demanded Haley.

"No, you look here missy, no one orders me around" said Brooke, turning back to face the blackboard, stubbornly sitting still in the front row.

Before Haley can finish telling Brooke off, a man dress in head to toe leather was standing at the other side of the room. His hair was slick back. His eyes were bright as a fox, glowing like a flame stick. Haley knew right away _it_ was in the room. The chilling feeling came creeping down her spine, and a rush of cold air blew past her hair and in that moment, she turn around and there _it _was.

"Well, well," he said, taking a quick sniff of the air.

"Smell what you like?" said a playful Haley.

"Who's that cute guy?" Brooke questions, coming right behind Haley.

"Well, well, isn't this my lucky day" he said, sniffing the air, left and right.

"You, out, now!" said Haley, taking Brooke by the arm, leading her out of the room.

"You can't go. We are just beginning our little game," he said, flying straight to the door with such speed and quickly lock the door, giving the girls a huge grin.

"What the…" said a speechless Brooke, witnessing what just happened.

"Go behind me" Haley whispers, clinching her teeth. Brooke nodded.

"We can do this slow and easy or painful and fast. Who wants to go first?" he said, looking at the girls, readying to mount them.

"Fine, I'll go first. But only in one condition, let the other girl go," said Haley, bravely stepping in front of the leather wearing clad.

"Honey, I don't make deals," he laughs.

"Okay, game time is over," Brooke interrupted. "I don't know how you went all Iron Man on us, but I have to go. My hair appointment is in half an hour and I need to get these split ends done before school tomorrow."

"You should go first, you're meatier and you, brave little girl can be my dessert," he smiles devilishly.

"I'm sorry, are you hungry? I have a left over Snickers in my bag, I can get for you," said a naïve Brooke.

"I am hungrily thirsty," he gulps, and trigger a sudden ghostly facial transformation.

"What happened to your face? Do you stay out in the sun a lot? Because, man, those wrinkles are kicking in, I can even see it in the dark!" said Brooke, not sparing _it_s feelings.

Before Brooke can pick out any more flaws, he came at her with such force that push her against the wall. Brooke lets out a frightening scream and fainted on the floor.

"Aw, that's no fun," snickers Haley.

He lets out a _growl._

"I mean a strong guy like you shouldn't settle for a faintly girl. I mean it's no fun if there's no chase," said a flirty Haley, twirling her beautiful long blond hair.

"Maybe you should go first, and when I'm done with you, she'll wake up," he smiles, liking more of the idea.

"Working out your appetite sounds good to me," winks Haley.

"I never found a girl so cooperating," he smiles.

"Cooperating is my nickname, don't wear it out," Haley jokes, she then quickly snatch a stake and with absolutely flawless flexibility whip her hair in a bun with it. "Come and get me!"

After Haley said that, he quietly flies to her, and with her strong legs, she threw a kick at his face that made him flew back to the blackboard.

"You're a…." he weakly said.

"A slayer, don't wear it out," said a jolly Haley.

"You, you…" he growls.

"Cat got your tongue," said Haley, taking several steps toward the vamp.

He quietly springs to his feet, trying to fly out the window but Haley with her fast reflexes, takes out the stake from her cute bun and flings it straight to his heart. The vamp turned into dust.

"It gets easier every time," said a confident Haley.

After the vamp was history, Brooke wakes up. She weakly gets on her feet and sees Haley standing right in front of her.

"What happened?" said Brooke faintly.

"Iron man stopped by and said he wants his Snickers," said a sarcastic Haley as she walks out of the Biology classroom.

"That is one weird girl," Brooke said softly.

After school, Haley left to go to the tutoring room, to pick up her keys. A sharp dress man came and greets her.

"Hi, Haley James right?" said the man.

"Um, do I know you?" said Haley, taking a step back, being very cautious. No one can blame her, you never know if any _things_ come popping up.

"You don't know me, but you will now. My name is Dan and I'm your watcher," he said excitedly.

"You're my what-who-huh?" said a confuse Haley.

"I presume you know what _this _is," said Dan, taking a book from behind the counter and plopping in front of Haley. It reads "History of Vampires."

"How did you---? I'm sorry, you got the wrong person," said Haley with hesitation, quickly getting her keys from cabinet where it was hanging on the hook and then bolted for the door.

"Well, that went, um, well," said Dan, under his breath.

_Author's Note: _

_Reviews will be love! ;) _

_Next chapter, can you guess who will be playing the lead guy? =P _


	2. The Group, The Follower

_Morning_

"How was your first day, Haley-bop?" said Lydia, pouring a glass of orange juice for her daughter.

"It was full of surprises," said Haley, going in for a bite of her mother's delicious homemade pancakes.

"Good surprises?" questions a cautious Lydia, praying that her daughter will stay out of trouble.

"Well, let's just say it's nothing that I can't handle. Don't worry your pretty little brain mother," said Haley, jumping down from the high stool chair and grabbed her bag, heading off to the door.

"Haley!" Lydia runs after.

"Stay out of trouble, I know," said an annoyed Haley, rolling her eyes.

***

Haley arrives to school, keeping a watchful eye out for possible creatures lurking the campus. All of a sudden, she hears distance footsteps coming closer and closer to her. She quickly turns around in a swift motion as the boy in fronts of her quickly hands her a note.

"What is this?" questions Haley.

"The principal wants to see you," the boy said.

"Why?" said a confuse Haley.

"Maybe you're in trouble," said the boy with a thought.

"_Great," _Haley said, plopping down on a bench, knowing that day would come.

***

_Principal's Office_

In front of the principal's office - yet again, she thought. While sitting and waiting for the principal to make his or her appearance, many thoughts run through her mind. Can it be expulsion she thought? It can't, she yells in her mind. Oh god, he knows I'm a freak, she thought loudly. _Great_. I have no friends and I'm going to be kicked out of school. Way to go Haley! Busy thinking about the many possibilities of why the principal wants to see her, Haley was unaware that Brooke was making her way to the principal's office as well.

"Oh great, every time I see you, I'm in some type of trouble," said Brooke, coming from the hallway.

"It's Iron Man," snickers Haley.

"It's B-r-o-o-k-e," she spelled.

"I like Iron Man better," shrugs Haley.

"Fine! Trouble maker," Brooke shot back.

"Who's the trouble maker?" Lucas interrupted.

"What is this? Some type of nerd outreach program?" said Brooke.

"No, in fact, it looks like someone needs an attitude adjustment class, to _adjust_ one's attitude," Lucas shot back.

_Haley breaks out in laughter_.

"What are you laughing at, trouble maker?" said Brooke, still steamed from Lucas' remarks.

_Haley breaks out into more laughter_.

"Yeah! What are you laughing at?" said Lucas, getting annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do I need to ask for permission to laugh from iron man and a nerd?" said Haley with a smirk.

"It's Brooke, damn it!" shouts Brooke.

"And it's Lucas, and I'm not a nerd!" Lucas shouts.

"You're such a bully!" exclaimed Brooke.

"Say that again" Lucas agrees with Brooke.

"Look at the role reversal! Iron man and nerd join forces to fight the bully - how romantic!" said Haley sarcastically, trying not to laugh any further.

_Lucas and Brooke gave each other quick glances and then shrugging off a possible thought of them being together._

"Yuck" said Brooke, trying to play it off as if she was nauseous.

"Don't fake gag me. What? I'm not good enough for you?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Honey, you do not want to know the answer," smirks Brooke.

"Maybe I do," said Lucas, moving a little closer to Brooke.

"This has been a very nice morning, but excuse me, I'm going to leave now so you guys can continue _whatever this is_," said Haley, referring to Lucas and Brooke's love quarrel.

"You can't leave a principal's office, that's like class A violation," said Brooke.

"What? Are you the principal's security guard or something?" said Haley.

"You're not going anywhere, _Haley,_" said a man with a deep voice, dress in sharp attire.

"And who are----I mean, what?" stutters Haley, turning around, recognizing the man from yesterday.

_The man gave Haley "the nod," _suggesting her to say no more until he begins to talk. 

"Are you the principal?" Brooke asks.

"Yes. My name is Dan" Dan said firmly.

"What do you want?" Lucas chimes in.

"Well, someone's aggressive this morning," said Dan, cheerily.

"If this isn't going anywhere, I'm leaving," said Haley, getting a little anxious.

"No, please sit down, all of you," said Dan.

_The trio sits down_.

"Are we in trouble?" Lucas wonders.

"No," smiles Dan.

"Am I?" Brooke asks.

"Surprisingly, no" smiles Dan.

_Brooke and Lucas look at Haley_. _She's in trouble, they thought_.

"Well, trouble maker, asks if you're in trouble," Brooke nudges Haley.

"_Haley is not in trouble. In fact, she's a champ. You should thank her, both of you,_" Dan said, smiling widely.

"What?!" said Brooke and Lucas in unison.

"You guys have no recollection of what happened yesterday, do you?" Dan questions.

"What happened yesterday? Did I miss a sale?" said Brooke, looking very clueless.

_Haley shook her head_.

"How was _Biology class_ Brooke?" asks Dan, hoping to trigger a memory.

"I went to class. And I fell asleep for the entire period…I think. But when I woke up, my head hurts and then I saw troublemaker, standing across the room. It was dark. It was all a blur," said Brooke, patting the side of her head.

"What about you?" said Dan, directing his question to Lucas.

"…I remember I was in class and then suddenly a loud scream came from the hallway. All the students stormed out to see what the fuss was about. And someone told me to go to the bathroom to hide out. I fell asleep for a good hour…" said Lucas, his forehead crinkle, trying to think if he left anything else out.

"Who was _that someone_ that grabbed your arm and told you to hide out in the bathroom, Lucas?" said Dan. "Think hard"

_Lucas thinks and he came to a realization_.

"Got an answer?" Dan asks.

"That someone was troublemaker," said Lucas.

"She's not a troublemaker," Dan corrected. "She's a slayer."

"A what?" Brooke and Lucas shout in unison.

"Look, why are you doing this?" said Haley, standing up.

"I'm your watcher and I'm here to protect you," said Dan, firmly.

"Look, you're not my anything. And I don't need you to protect me," said Haley loudly. "Your job is harder than it looks. You need _me_," said Dan.

"What job? This is not my job. My job is to be a daughter, a student, and a friend. Not some crazy freak that runs around fighting dead people," Haley shot back, heading towards the door.

"Haley, do not walk out that door," Dan demands.

"What are you going to do? Fight me?" questions an aggressive Haley.

"No, but I know those who wouldn't mind a great fight," said Dan, referring to the unnamed creatures.

"Look, you're wasting your time. I'm not the one you want. I don't have what it takes. This whole gig was just a hobby for me, okay? Let's drop it," said Haley, trying to remain calm.

"This gig is your destiny. It's your calling," said Dan.

"Stop it!" Haley shouts.

"The truth is Haley, I wish you didn't have to do _this_. But you can still be all those things – a daughter, a student and a friend on top of saving the world. You're the _chosen one_," said Dan, calmly.

_Haley falls down on her chair, trying to breathe. _

"I can't _save_ everyone. I'm just a _girl_," said Haley, feeling that a million of things falling on her shoulders.

"Not any ordinary girl. A girl with _extraordinary powers_," Dan corrected.

_Haley sits there quietly. While Brooke and Lucas sit there with a million of questions running through their mind. Powers? Dead people? This must be a dream, they thought_.

"Can I say something?" Brooke questions.

"Shoot," Dan said.

"She has powers?" Brooke pointed at Haley.

_Dan nods_.

_Brooke gets a little scared_.

"Look, Mr. principal, I don't know what _this is_ between you and this powerful girl but why am I here? And what's the nerd doing here? Not that I care…" said Brooke, rolling her eyes.

_Dan remains silence. And then he finally finds the courage to speak_.

"I don't know how to break it to you guys but first of all you guys should consider yourself---" said Dan, finding himself losing his train of thought.

"Consider ourselves what?" Lucas finishes.

"Special agents" Dan answers.

"What are you trying to say?" Lucas questions, feeling absolutely frustrated.

_Brooke has a sudden thought then all of a sudden she goes into a hysterical state, knowing what Dan is insinuating. _

"Oh my god! You want us to be secret agents for troublemaker!" Brooke shouts.

"Something like that" said Dan, giving an exciting nod.

"NO!" Haley shouts.

"They _know. It's a rule. It's stated in the book_," stated Dan.

"I am not going to ask them to sacrifice their lives for this because they _know. _I can handle this. This is my own problem. And it is not your concern," said a stern Haley.

"I'm your watcher!" shouts Dan.

"That's right. You are _just my watcher_. Not my _father_," said Haley, storming out of the office.

"Is she always that stubborn?" asks Dan.

"Yes!" Brooke and Lucas shouted.

"Look, Mr. Principal…I'm very flatter that you have consider me as one of troublemaker's secret agents but I can't accept the offer. I'm sorry but you would have to find an replacement," Brooke said seriously.

"Brooke, I would love to accept your apology but I can't. You were there when it happen. You witnessed it and now you know this other world exists, so you're apart of it now," said Dan.

"How much does it pay?" Lucas asks, curiously.

"It pays more than you can imagine," Dan smiles.

"How much are you talking about?" Brooke asks, suddenly interested.

"Good karma. Generous income huh?" Dan smiles widely.

"Karma, is that grave lingo that means money?" Brooke smiles.

***

_Lunch period_

Haley sits at the lunch table quietly; accompanying her was a bottle of water and a plate of salad. She takes a look around the cafeteria. All her peers are enjoying a life as a teenager whereas she has to make a choice. _Not a normal choice like picking a dress to go to the prom but a choice to give up prom_. While, Haley drifts off into her own little world, two shadows unexpectedly approach her and messed up her little daydream. Haley looks up, letting out an irritable sigh.

"If you guys are here to tell me, you guys don't want to be my secret agents, I completely understand. So…okay! Thank you! And goodbye!" said Haley, softly.

_Brooke and Lucas sit down_ at the lunch table.

"What is this? An intervention?" asks Haley, a little confuse of why the two is still here.

"We would love to be your secret agents!" Brooke and Lucas said softly.

_Haley is speechless_.

"W-hh-aatt?" said a stun Haley.

"Dan explains it to us," said Lucas.

"Explain what? That you guys will get killed. Look, I'm pleased that you and _Iron man_ want to do this but you guys don't have what it takes so I suggest you both ka-boom and disappear," said Haley firmly.

_Brooke and Lucas bop their heads, signaling a no_.

"What do you guys want _exactly_?" Haley said, giving in.

"To patrol," said Brooke and Lucas in excitement.

"Oh no!" Haley shook her head.

***

_Tric's _

"So that wrinkly thing we saw in Biology class? He was really a…" asks Brooke.

"Yes, Iron man. He didn't need sunscreen. More of facelift," said Haley.

"Wow, I can't believe I saw a…," said Brooke, still amazed.

"That surprise look isn't going to fight you demons, so toughen up!" said Haley.

"Demons?" Brooke gulps.

"Demons, vampires, goblins, ghosts," said Haley.

"So what is your job description exactly?" Lucas asks.

"Anything that looks like its from the dead, we ax!" Haley exclaimed.

"Got it!" Brooke and Lucas said together.

Sipping on fake margaritas, Brooke, Lucas and Haley are enjoying their time together. They were sophomores, embarking on a journey together to save the world. _That must be some kind of an accomplishment_. For Brooke, anyway. Even if she isn't really the one doing the fighting, she felt good knowing that she is helping in some way or form. Lucas believes this was a start of a wonderful friendship.

At Tric, everyone look like they are having the time of their lives when suddenly a loud horrendous scream comes echoing into the room. Haley's attention quickly sense there is trouble. She and the gang quickly bolt out the door to check for clues.

"Brooke and Lucas, check the alley that way. I'll go this way," Haley demands.

"Okay," said Lucas.

"Hey, she said our names!" Brooke said, joyfully.

"This is your concern right now? We get to slay some demons. Let's see some excitement," said Lucas, proudly.

"Nerd!" Brooke teases.

Haley patrols the left alley. All of a sudden, she hits the brake and stand there still. She senses _someone is following her_. She quickly makes a jump on the wired fence and hangs on there. Hanging on top, Haley sees a guy dressed in a leather jacket hoodie. It seems as though the guy is coming out from a hiding, as if he hiding from someone. Then, swiftly, Haley jumps down from the wired fence, landing in front of the guy, leaving him astonished.

"Looking for me?" said Haley.

"Don't flatter yourself, miss" said the guy.

"Well, you were looking for somebody," Haley said slyly.

"Not you," the guy said bluntly.

"If you're looking for a meal, here's the deal. I'm having a nice night tonight, and I don't want to get my hands dirty so I'll give you three seconds to disappear or else it is going to get ugly" said Haley, giving him a fiery stare.

"You have such a big attitude for such a little girl," said the guy.

_He is indeed impressed by her confidence_.

"I don't do small talk. So, let's start the countdown, shall we? 1-2…" said Haley, starting to count.

"What happens at three?" said the guy with a big grin.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Haley smirks.

"Try me," he whispers.

_Something about the way he leans in and softly murmurs those two words tingles Haley's spine_.

"_This…"_ Haley answers, tackling him against the wired fenced with tremendous force.

"_Ouch. Is this how you treat people on a daily basis?"_ the guy asks, soothing his back.

"Hold on, aren't you ummm….like dead" said Haley, trying to figure out if he was human or _the other kind_.

"I'm about to be dead if you don't stop hitting me woman," said the guy.

"I thought you were…never mind, sorry!" said Haley, embarrassed.

"That's all I get? A lame sorry?" the guy asks.

"Oh c'mon. Don't be such a whiny. What do you want? Fries with that?" said Haley, making her way out from the dark alley.

"Not really. Something I can remember, like your name," the guy smiles, trailing behind Haley.

"Name is Haley, and stop following me, follow-er,"said Haley, playfully, finally making her way out of the dark alley.

"Mine's Nathan!" he shouts.

Nathan blows out a sigh of fresh air, wondering if his cover was blown.

"Whew…that was close!" Nathan sighs.

***

_**Author's Note:**_

_Wow I am so happy to hear that everyone is liking the story so far! Thank you so very much to __**hottie23, saderia, Nathan VS Edward, Shelley, and RedRoom323**__ for all your kind and awesome reviews!!! It is deeply appreciated and hope you guys continue to review and tell me what you guys think =) I deeply apologized for the long awaited chapter. But I hope you guys enjoy as I have much fun writing it. Thank you again!_


	3. The Sweet Discovery

_  
Tutoring Center_

"So how was the patrol?" Dan asks with the cheesiest smile planted on his face.

"Boring," Lucas answers, feeling bummed while looking at his history paper.

"They probably heard," Dan mumbles, shuffling through the file cabinet.

"Heard about what?" Lucas looks up at Dan with a blank stare.

"About Haley," Dan stated nonchalantly, finally finding the file he was looking for.

"What about me?" Haley said, making her entrance into the tutoring room, dropping her bag on the counter.

"That demons are gossiping about you," Brooke giggles.

"Right you are, Brooke," Dan said, happily. "They know you are in town, Haley and they are well aware of what happened when you ax that thing in Bio class."

"So?" said a nonchalant Haley.

"So! You better keep a lookout because they are looking for you," Dan said cautiously.

"Bring it on," Haley said confidently.

"So are we patrolling tonight?" Lucas asks, excitedly.

"Yes, I am, but you and Iron Man stay home, thank you," said Haley with her arms folded.

"No, we're going," said Lucas with a frown.

"Why are you being such baby?" said Haley. "This is not Disneyland. This is a dangerous rollercoaster ride, not a carousel ride with horses and carriages."

_"Haley, let us be there for you, you were there for us,"_ said Brooke thoughtfully.

_Haley looks at Lucas and Brooke and somehow she knew in her heart that she found two best friends._

"God, you guys make it hard to say no!" Haley finally gives in with a subtle smile.

"That because you looveee us!" said Brooke, hugging Haley from behind while grabbing Lucas in on the huddle.

"Okay, here's the deal, folks!" said Dan, interrupting the bond the three was sharing. "All the meetings we will have will be taken place here, in the tutoring center. These are your equipments. And Haley, please, explain the rest!"

"Why? Nooo! Continueeee, you were doing such a great job," said Haley, clapping.  
_Dan threw her a look._

"Fine. In this bag is ummm," said Haley, getting choked up.

"Oh! I know! Karma!" said a jumpy Brooke.

"What?" Lucas and Haley said in unison.

"You know, money," said a cherry Brooke. "God knows…I need a new wardrobe to go patrolling!"

"You need new shoes Brooke! Shoes. You can't run in em` 4 inch heels, you'll trip. And that's not the point…" said Haley, thinking about a way to explain what's in the bag without scaring them off.

"The point is read a book, Brooke. You need it," said Lucas, looking at Brooke, feeling deeply sorry for her.

"The point is you better stop making fun of me, or else when we see that thing tonight, I'm going to feed you to them," Brooke said with a big smile.

"Enough! You guys want to know what's in the bag or not?" said Haley, impatiently.

"Please let it be karma," said Brooke, clapping her hands together and pray.

_Haley unzips the bag full of wooden sticks and holy water and among other things. Brooke looks disappointed. Lucas looks confused. And Dan is ready to laugh._

"Ta-da!" said Haley, eagerly.

"What so ta-da about this?" Brooke was utterly confused and disappointed. "No money!"

"What are we going to do with a bunch of wooden sticks and water? Start a campfire and blow it out later," said Lucas, laughing.

"These are the equipments we are going to use to ax those things," said Haley with a grin, hoping to not sound so weird.

"You're not serious?" Lucas' jaw drops, throwing Haley a surprise look.

Haley nod her head yes.

"She is serious," Brooke said under her breath. "Oh my god, we're going to die, aren't we?!"

"Guys, this isn't just ordinary water. This is Holy water," Haley said cheerfully.

"What about these wooden sticks?" Lucas holds one up and observes them.

"Stab them straight in the heart and they turn into dust," Haley said, happily.

"A tree can kill em`? Are you sure? I think a gun is more like it," said Brooke with a suggestion, getting a little anxious.

"Metals don't kill vamps," Haley said grimly.

_Lucas' eyes are as wide as a hawk, trying to absorb all the information while Brooke looks absolutely stunned, sitting there still as a stone, trying to comprehend everything and wondering why the hell she was at the wrong place at the wrong time._

"So are you guys ready? I'm pumped!" said a joyful Haley, sliding next to her watcher.

_Meanwhile, Dan couldn't stop laughing from the expression Brooke and Lucas have on their faces. Haley shot her watcher a look and Dan try to stop but the constant tumbles in his stomach keeps making him giggle._

"Having fun, aren't you?" said Haley, playfully.

"A little bit," Dan said, still giggling.

"Are you done?" said Haley, seriously.

"I'm sorry, Haley. You got my full attention," said Dan, straighten up, giving Haley his undivided attention.

"Yesterday, when we were out patrolling. _Someone was following me_. I thought it was the thing but it turns out it is not the thing. Actually, the thing is I'm not even sure. How can you tell?" asks Haley carefully.

"Usually when those things are out at night, they usually have their _dinner_ before they go out and search for their _dessert_," said Dan. "Did you smell any blood?"

"I wasn't aware. We were _talking_---" said Haley, casually, fidgeting with the pencils on the table.

"Talking huh? Well, I've never heard that one before," said Dan with a grin.

"Yeah well, we're not going to be talking for too long if I find out that thing is the _real thing_. Then there is going to be some major slaying, I tell you!" said Haley, confidently.

"_We're lucky to have you, Haley_," Dan said thoughtfully. He really admires her strength.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're here," Haley said sweetly, looking elsewhere, hoping this moment will pass. She is getting chocked up and it's a little too soon to let them know that she's a sensitivity freak.

"Me too. Well, um, this was nice…is there anything else you want to tell me…about um, the thing…" Dan wonders, his eyes are welling up as well.

"Don't know if this is going to be much help but he did tell me his name," Haley quickly mentions, getting up from the table and scooting in her chair.

"What's his name?" said Dan, curiously.

"_Nathan_," said Haley, before bursting into laughter. "If he is _that thing_, I can't believe demons have _names_!"

"Anyone can have a name, it's like a brand. It's how _powerful_ that brand is that you ought to be aware of. I'll see what I can find on this _Nathan_," said Dan, taking out a manual titled, "Fugitive Vampires."

"Let me know if you find something. If he is _something_, _he's history tonight_," Haley said seriously, grabbing her books, heading out the tutoring center.

"I must say it sucks to be dead once, but dieing again, that gotta be some record!" Brooke quickly grabs her books, trailing behind Haley.

"The things she says" Lucas sighs, as he falls in line behind Brooke as the trio jets to class.

"Kids" Dan shook his head, flipping through the pages of the manual.

***

_Lunch period_

"I'm hungrrry," Brooke sits down on the table with a tray full of junk.

"Chips, soda, chocolate, cookies, _yes,_ you're hungry all right," Haley scans Brooke's tray.

"That's not food," Lucas joins the table.

"And what, that plate full of leaves are? Excuse me, I don't eat plants," Brooke shot back, opening a bag of chips, chomping it down.

"Haley did I say something wrong to get shot down like this? God, she always makes me feel this small," Lucas said, aggressively pouring dressing on his salad and taking a big bite, shoving it in Brooke's face.

"Um, you're on your own buddy," Haley said slyly, peeling string cheese.

"Ha! She's on my side," Brooke stated, happily, now, opening her chocolate bar, Snickers, her favorite.

"Noooo, Brooke, no sides, no favorites! You guys are _something else_," Haley shares, bashfully.

"Something, what?" Brooke and Lucas said at the same time. They stare at each other for a moment and face then quickly end the staring contest to look at Haley.

_Haley laughs. She sees this thing between them but neither of them wants to admit it.  
_  
"One of these days, you guys will come to realize that you guys aren't that different," said Haley, thoughtfully.

_Brooke and Lucas look at each other. Their body becomes tense. Haley's words tickle their veins. Blood rushes through their arms and into their heart. And their heartbeats start to pick up speed. Then they both knew what Haley was insinuating. They blush._

"Anyway, have a great lunch you two. I need to drop by the tutoring center to see if there are any leads on that thing or non-thing or whatever that thing is," Haley said with a big smile. She knows the two felt something. "I'll see you both later?"

"You bet," Lucas answers, fanning him. He doesn't know why he feels so hot.

"You got it…" Brooke said after, absolutely disorganize with her thoughts.

_The two sit still at the table without saying a word. Before walking out the cafeteria, Haley takes a quick glance back to see if Lucas and Brooke exchange words. No, they remain quiet. But knowing these two, it won't be too long until they are at each other throats again._

***

_Principal's Office_

"Can I help you, dear?" the secretary asks.

"I need to see the principal," Haley kindly answers.

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary asks, while she is busy punching in files into the computer.

"No but he's expecting me," Haley said eagerly.

"What's your name, dear?" the secretary asks.

"Haley James," Haley stated quickly, getting very impatient.

"Hold on, dear, I'll get him on the line for you," the secretary punches in the extension code and waits for the principal to answer. "He's ready for you now"

"Thank you," Haley rolls her eyes as she makes her way down the hall into Dan's room.

_Haley peeks in, to see Dan sitting at the table sipping on coffee. She quickly rushes in, grabbing a seat and begins to talk. She didn't even bother knocking before going in._

"You need a new secretary," said Haley, dropping her bag on table.

"Haley! God, why are you here?" said Dan with a surprise. "You can't drop in like this, I'm working"

"Well, then, why weren't you at the tutoring center? I was there looking for you but guess what? You're here!" Haley shouts, her eyebrows rise up to her forehead.

"I'm your watcher but I'm also your principal. And please, lower your voice," said Dan as a matter of fact.

"You're right, I'm sorry but change your secretary please," said Haley, making herself comfortable, by resting her legs on Dan's table.

"Why! Kitty, she's wonderful," said Dan, going in for a sip of his coffee.

"That's her name! Never mind about changing your secretary, god she could use a new name!" said Haley, her eyes widen.

"She's not your secretary, she's mine. And what's the deal, why are you here?" Dan wonders.

"Any leads on that thing, non-thing or whatever that thing is? I don't even know what I'm supposed to call them on the DL without sounding like I have a grammar problem," Haley said, leaning back and crossing her legs.

"_Thing_ sounds good to me" Dan jokes before he starts laughing. "I mean after you hear it a couple of times, it sounds good!"

_Haley breaks out in laughter._

"Haha! Funny," Haley said still giggling. "_So anything on the thing_?"

Dan laughs. "Not yet. I'm on it though. Don't worry; I'll let you know when I find something."

_Haley stands up and walks out his office._

"See you later, _thing killer_," Dan jokes. "Haaaa, I kill myself!"

***

_After school at the Tutoring Center_

"How come those two aren't talking?" said Dan, referring to Brooke and Lucas. They remain quiet ever since they got in.

"I hit a nerve," Haley shares quietly before walking behind them and jolted their chairs back.

"Oh god, Haley!" Brooke and Lucas shouts in unison.

"So, guys, how was lunch?" Haley teases, parading around them.

"Lunch?" Brooke said in a daze.

"Yes. The period in which you were granted with a break from class to eat," Haley said sarcastically.

"It was good. I like my _plants_. I mean, _salad_," Lucas blushes.

"It was great. Not eating real food was _delectable_," Brooke said quietly.

"Delectable? When did you start reading the dictionary?" Lucas asks with a surprise expression on his face, in a way he was impress.

"When it was quiet because you stop talking!" Brooke said, staring straight at Lucas.

"I should be quiet more often so you can make more sense when you talk!" Lucas said, swinging his arms.

_Haley looks at them dreamingly. She is happy they started talking again._

"Only you can get these two all riled up," Dan whispers, flipping through a textbook.

"Yeah, I know, I'm awesome!" Haley skips around the room, grabbing the equipments and head out the door.

"Where are you going?" Dan runs after Haley.

"To patrol" Haley whispers.

"What about beavis and butthead over there?" Dan teases.

"Let them have their moment," Haley said with a delicate smile.

"You call this their moment? They are ripping their heads off each other!" Dan exclaims, glancing over at the two.

"You know what they say about love. The one that loves you the most are the ones that hurt you the most," Haley said thoughtfully as she opens the door and disappear.

"Kids!" Dan shouts.

***

_At The River Court_

Haley takes a look around the court but sees nothing. _I guess they're sleeping_, she thought. Suddenly, she hears shuffling around the bushes. _I spoke too soon_, Haley thinks to herself. She sees the tree and jump behind the trunk. As she hides behind the tree, a guy dresses in a leather hoodie walks on the court. Haley recognizes the leather ensemble and quickly comes out from hiding.

"Tell me, how come everywhere I go, I see you?" Haley questions.

"Were you _following me_?" Nathan jokes.

"You _wish_," Haley said in a serious tone.

"So what brought you here?" Nathan asks, dribbling the basketball.

"Nice _night_. It looks like a good _night_ for _dinner_ if you know what I mean," Haley said, trying to test him. "You know a lot of pretty girls walking around with nice necks"

_That was subtle Haley. Way to go! She thought_.

"Nice necks huh? If that's what you're into," Nathan coughs.

"I mean no! You think I'm…no! You know guys and their fetishes. Some guys like legs, lips and some guys like necks…" Haley mumbles.

_God I'm an official idiot_, _she thought_.

"I'm not into any specific body part," Nathan shares.

"Really? A guy like you. There is not one specific part you want to suck on?" Haley questions. Then she blushes, realizing about what she just asks.

"You're _very straight forward_," Nathan smiles.

"Why, are you shock? Because you suspect that all girls would remain all quiet and naïve around guys that look like you? Well, reality check, not all girls. Not me!" Haley said with an adorable smirk.

"What look? I didn't even know I have a look," Nathan giggles.

"Oh, please, you know exactly what I'm talking about. That bad boy look. You're one boy that is waiting for that one girl to save you," Haley gagged.

"If you got me all figure out, maybe someone sent you to save me," Nathan smiles.

_Something about his smile is so delicious, Haley thought. She quickly snaps back into focus_.

"Trust me; I'm not the one, saving you. But I'll probably be the one who ends up stabbing you," Haley said with one eye brow raise, walking out of the river court, making her way toward the docks.

"We'll see, my love," Nathan whispers, as a little smirk appears on his face.

***

_Tutoring Center_

Dan is flipping through the manual titled "Renowned Vampire Cases," he comes across the letter "N" section. He goes down the list and doesn't see the name _Nathan_. He keeps reading, suddenly he read something that caught his eye. It read, _"Slayers' Blacklist,"_ and a list full of legendary vampires fall underneath the title. Dan goes down the list and he sees the name _Nathan_. His full name was _Nathan Royal Scott_. Next to his name have parentheses with the name _Angelus. _Dan drops his pencil. He couldn't read any further. _Angelus_ is a powerful vampire colony that Nathan belongs to. Anyone that belongs in that category is dangerous. Not one slayer has survived when it came across an _Angelus_. Dan begins to shake. He is afraid for _Haley_. He slams the book and quietly falls into his chair.

Meanwhile Brooke and Lucas are busy shouting at each other they realize they were the only one here. Until they turn around seeing Dan sitting still as a rock, dazing at the ground.

"Where's Haley?" Brooke skips to Dan.

"Haley?" said Dan, rubbing his forehead. "Oh god, Haley!"

"What, what, what, is Haley in trouble?" Brooke asks.

"God, I hope she's okay!" Dan said, getting worried.

_He hopes she didn't see Nathan tonight_.

"Are we talking about the same Haley here? Of course she's okay. Have you seen her mean left hook? God that girl is little but she can give you a work out!" Lucas said as a matter of fact.

"I know just the _right_ person who'll give her a great work out," Dan said seriously.

"Who?" Brooke and Lucas said together.

"_Angelus's very own Nathan Royal Scott"_ Dan said, nervously.

***

_Author's Note_:

_I'm happy to see new and continuing readers! =) Thank you to __**theroxetandtroyellalover, Shelley, Soccer11**_! Thanks for your wonderful reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I have much fun writing it. If you have any questions, ask when you review, I'll try to answer it when posting the next chapter.

_P.S_ More Nathan & Haley next chapter!!!! _Another character_ will be coming to town. Guess who? It's not Peyton, not yet anyway.


	4. Fall Musical Part 1

_**Tutoring Center**_

"Roses are red, violets are blue, so happy today that I'm going to find you" Haley sings, as she walks into the tutoring center with a smile.

"Nice song, Hales, who's it by?" Brooke asks as she is flipping through pages of a fashion magazine.

"Me" Haley said proudly, dumping her bag on the couch.

"You? Since when do you write songs?" Brooke said a little speechless.

"Since before I met you, obviously!" Haley exclaims, as she sits on the couch with her eyes close.

"Gesh, someone is a little feisty today," Brooke said in a little adorable whiny voice.

Dan looks at Haley with a fascinated thought. He was hoping that he brings some normalcy into her life.

"Haley, can you sing that song one more time?" Dan said, a little intrigue.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, so happy today that I'm going to find you…"

"Continue" Dan said, taking off his glasses and nibbling on it as he continues to think.

"I'll find you, I'll find you, in the stars where everything is bright, where I know things will be alright with you…"

"Haley, you have an absolutely beautiful voice!" Dan said enthusiastically.

"I know I do" Haley said cheerily in a very charming way.

"God, what an ego. If she becomes a singer, her head is going to explode! Ka-boom!" Brooke imitates the sound of an engine that gone wrong.

"Haley, here's a thought, the fall musical is coming up," said Dan, before he can continue an anxious Haley quickly interrupted him.

"Don't say it!" Haley walks nervously to the computer, and starts typing away, hoping to look distracted.

"You should audition!" Dan said, ecstatically.

"How about no!" As Haley eyes widen, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Why not? You have a beautiful voice. They are looking for a voice like yours" Dan continues to implore. "Besides trying out for a musical will give a sense of normal in your life. This is what high school students do"

"Correction, I am a high school student slash slayer and majority of the time I am the slayer without the slash so thank you but no thank you" Haley said as she dodges Dan and went by to stand at the bookshelf.

"Okay stop fidgeting and listen up! I am your principal plus watcher and you are going to audition. End of story!" Dan demands as he walks away from Haley.

"What the hell just happened?" Haley said, a little astonished with Dan's commandment.

"He just yelled the hell out of you that's what happened" Brooke said with some excitement.

"Hello Dan, have you forgotten something you are not my "plus father" so you can't really order me around" Haley said with a smirk as she flicks her hair and then walk away with attitude.

"Slash sounds way better" Brooke whispers to Haley.

"I know right, what the hell with the "plus"?" Haley said, as both girls giggle away while Dan is fuming from looking at them.

"Haley James!" Dan calls out, feeling absolutely enraged.

"What is it now? Basketball tryouts?" Haley jokes, trying to remain serious.

"You are right I am your principal as I have forgotten and by the order of my principality duties, I will be officially announcing that all high school students at Tree Hill High must participate in a musical before they graduate to the next level of class or else they will be held back" Dan said joyfully as he saw the looks on Haley and Brooke's faces.

"Go ahead Hales, do what you do best" Brooke nudges Haley, hoping Haley could unravel what just had happened.

"And what is that my dear?" Haley smiles widely.

"Slayism" Brooke said proudly.

"What does that mean?" Haley shakes her head.

"I don't know look it up in the dictionary" Brooke said as she skips away to the bathroom.

"I am going to go nuts" Haley sighs as slams her head on the table, trying to think of a way to get out of it.

_**Grave Yard**_

"Master"

"You finally arrived"

The master said, as he walks to his tombstone-like chair and sits down, observing many of his _kind_ bowing down before him.

"How may I help you, master?"

"It's simple kill the slayer"

The master reaches over to his servant who was holding a tray with his meal. He drinks the blood. He felt absolutely _invincible_. After he finishes, he wipes the remaining drips of blood lets hanging around the corner of his mouth.

"It will be my pleasure, master"

His servant said with full of excitement. This servant of his, is no _ordinary servant_. Everyone _respected him_. _No one came near him. Slayers ran away from him_. He _killed a totally of five slayers _and this one isn't going to ruin his scoreboard.

"I'm counting on you to bring her back before the full moon sets in"

"I will have her before then"

The servant said with absolutely confident, as he bows to the master and then exits with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh _it is going to get ugly" _

_He sings._

_**Tutoring Center**_

"What's happening yo?" Lucas walks in, not an ordinary walk but _some walk_, not normal that's fore sure.

"What's happening dawg?" Haley plays along, eyeing Brooke.

"What's with your walk?" Brooke asks Lucas as he stands there confidently.

"It's my walk. It's my 'come here girls' walk" Lucas said as Brooke looks at Haley while she quickly turns away, trying to avoid the whole ordeal.

Haley whispers, "You ask, you deal"

"That walk doesn't say 'come here girls' more like 'nerd alert'" Brooke smiles angelically.

"Can you just give a bro some lovin`?" Lucas goes face to face with Brooke.

"Dawg, lose the homie talk and get real" Brooke steps back and gives the "in your face" hand motion and walks toward Haley.

Haley was laughing so hard behind a book she was holding as Brooke comes and grabs it out of her hand, displaying Haley hysterically on the table with tears.

"Haley, you're feelin` this right?" Lucas asks. He was being serious, not really but he likes that he was entertaining the girls.

"What's that song by Mims again?" Haley looks at Brooke, and then she starts to rap. "This is why I'm hot. You ain't cause you not!"

"Oh, it's like that now huh?" Lucas said with an adorable smile before he chokes with laughter.

"Rapping skills. Looks like one hell of a resume for you huh, Haley?" Dan said, coming downstairs to join the rest of the trio.

"What resume?" Lucas asks a little confused.

"He, the "plus principal" just implemented a rule that all students here must participate in a musical before they go onto the next class" Brooke said, in a very whiny, annoying voice.

"That's a great idea. I always do well in extracurricular activities," said Lucas, proudly as Dan was happy seeing that someone agreed.

"This is not 'extracurricular" more like torture-curricular. Nothing but pure silk is going to be touching this body if you want me to star in some funky musical" Brooke said, looking at Dan with evil eyes.

"It's a Fall Musical" Lucas whispers to Brooke's ear.

"It's going to call Your Knocked Up Face, if you don't get out of my ear right now!" Brooke yells.

"Actually, it's going to call "Shut it or Die," if you continue to throw threats at me Brookie" Lucas said, backing away from Brooke slowly then goes and stands next to Haley.

"Brookie?" Brooke gets a little steamed.

Before she can make fun of his name, Dan steps in and ends it.

"Silence! I have a phone call," Dan orders, he takes out his Blackberry and talked for a rapid five minutes and hang up. "Great news, auditions are being held right now, courtesy of me, "plus principal," now, get moving!"

"Costumes better be silky smooth or else!" Brooke stomps toward the door.

"The musical haven't started yet, and I'm already having lots of fun!" Lucas said very cheesy, making his way toward Brooke.

"Hales, are you coming?" Brooke shouts after Haley.

Haley looks Dan in the eyes and becomes serious. "Look, Dan, maybe I was a little disrespectful…"

"A little?" Dan suggested, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe a lot but I'm a slayer and slayers don't do musicals remember? We kick the undead asses and unless you can find a replacement which you will not, I'm not going to perform in some musical because you're the principal" said Haley, firmly, with her arms crossed.

"Great Haley" Dan said with a smile. Then he continues, "But you're still going, unless you want an F on your transcript?"

Haley remains silent.

"So, Miss James, is there anything else you want to say to me?" Dan said with a big grin.

"Fine. You win!" said Haley, unfolds her arms and walks toward the duo.

Dan breathes out a sigh and then said under his breath, "Thank god, she stopped talking. I'm running out of orders…"

"If you want a musical, you got it! But I'm not going to slay for a week, how do you like that?" Haley threatens with alluring smile. "God, imagine the massacre"

"You wouldn't dare!" Dan hollers after.

The trio exits, heading toward the auditorium.

"Would she?"

_**Auditorium**_

"Are you really not going to slay for a week?" Brooke starts shaking. "Oh my god, I know I was going to die soon"

"God no, Brooke! I was trying to scare him so we can get out of this gig!" Haley said, calmly.

"Get over it, Hales. You stake those things daily and you're scare of a musical? C'mon!" Lucas said, as the group walks down toward the stage.

"Shut it or get stake!" Haley clinched her fists and look at Lucas dead in the eye.

"Actually, nerd boy over here has a point, why are you getting all crazy nervous over this?" Brooke asks very calmly.

"Alright, fine, I have stage fright. I'm not good with a big audience," Haley murmurs.

"You? Stage fright? Scared of a big audience? You do realize you fight a glob of those creatures yesterday night right?" Brooke said, a little speechless.

"For once, I feel normal, you know, to be nervous about a school thing" Haley said sincerely.

"Hales, you will always remain normal in our eyes. A different normal but a good normal," Lucas looks deeply into Haley's eyes as a smile appears on both of their faces.

While the trio has their moment, the director comes strolling down the pathway and makes an announcement. "Listen up, those who are here, I hope you have talent because I'm not going to waste my time listening to morons who can't act, sing or dance. So I suggest you get your act together, if not, I will personally throw you out. Thank you for coming!"

After the director finishes his little speech, he hands the microphone to his assistant. The assistant is a scrawny looking fellow. He has very distinct features and it looks as though he was ready to throw up.

"Hi…my name is Mouth…welcome to…" He starts to shake.

"Get off the stage, Marvin McFadden!"

A student yells.

"You don't belong here. Go back to your hole, mouse!"

Another student yells.

"His name is Mouth! I suggest you fix your attitude" Haley stands up, giving the evil eyes to the two kids.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it little girl?"

Both boys scream.

"How about I will go over there and whoop both of your asses and then drag both of you around the stage? And that's the end of Act I," Haley smirks.

"Big shot, you first!" The director tugs on Haley's shirt and takes her to the stage.

"What?" Haley throws the director a confuse look.

"Do you not understand me? Am I speaking another language? You! Audition! First! Go!" the director annunciates.

Haley froze. The lights flick on and there is nothing but dead silence. Everyone sit still and she just saw pairs of eye balls moving from left to right to examine her every move. _I'm going to be sick_, she thought. _Okay, calm down, look at Brooke and Lucas and everything will be okay. No! Guys stop fighting…focus, focus. _Haley then scans the stage from left to right, from the bottom to the top and then she notices, hey, how come there's a shadow up in the balcony? Suddenly a masculine figure appears and it was none other than the_ "follower!" _Haley screams in her mind. However, after a few minutes of looking at him with grief, she feels a sense of calmness rush through her body_. Damn, he looks good in the dark, she thought. _

"Hello! Over here! This is not a staring competition. Either opens your mouth, move your body or something!" the director snaps his fingers at Haley to get her attention.

"I will sing…" Haley grips onto her jean pockets.

"What song?" The director said with a full mouth of cheetos.

"An original…" She said calmly.

"This is going to be a disaster…" The director murmurs to his assistant; Mouth didn't pay any attention. His eyes were on Haley the whole time.

"Let's hear it!"

Haley sings:

"Darkness trails

Shadow, shadow,

Were you hiding from me?

Shadow, shadow

Are you looking for me?

Shadow, shadow

Things may not be what it seems,

However it feels right with me

Shadow forever stays with me"

"Let me guess, the song is called "Shadow, Shadow"?" The director asks, as he marks on the clipboard.

"It's lame, I know" Haley said understandingly.

"…Actually, big shot, it's pretty good -- I mean descent! You wrote it right?" said the director.

"Yes" Haley said nervously.

"Well, Haley your song, whoever inspired it should get a hell of a thank you from you because you made it to the next round!" The director said, a little excited. Everyone stands up and applause.

"Woooo! Go Haley!!!" Brooke and Lucas chant!

Haley exits to the right of the stage and there stood _follower_.

"Why are you here?" Haley asks, passing him to go get some refreshments.

"Well, that's not the thank you I was expecting but I guess I'll except," Nathan said, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Haley said, a bit puzzled. She turns around and faces him.

"Shadow, the song, I know it's about me" Nathan said, his smile widens.

Haley starts laugh hysterically. "You're not serious?"

Nathan is silent.

"Oh my god, you are serious? Um, Shadow was a song I wrote a long time ago and um, it has nothing to do with you! God no. Um, it was about a boy, indefinitely but not you. I don't even know you" Haley said with a hint of hesitation.

"Why you keep saying that?" Nathan asks a little agitated.

"Saying what?" Haley said, feeling a bit bothered.

"That I don't know you" Nathan answers, as he circles Haley.

"Because you really don't know me," Haley said as a matter of fact. What Haley doesn't know is, Nathan has been following her ever since he knows she existed.

"Well, I think I know you pretty well with the two or so exchanges we had," Nathan said with a little white lie.

"Really? What am I thinking right now?" Haley said, smiling.

"Love" Nathan said in a heartbeat.

"Well, boy-who-shows-up-out-of-nowhere, I'm not thinking about love, though I understand why you said what you said because most normal girls will go with that answer but…I'm not normal" Haley chuckles.

Nathan's forehead cringe a bit. He wished he got the answer right. He tries to get into her mind but he couldn't. _He can read every girl's thoughts except her_. She was something else, something special.

"So tell me, if you're not normal, what are you?" Nathan asks. He was intrigued.

"I don't even know sometimes. If you find the answer, let me know" Haley stated, as she playfully twirls her shiny long blonde hair.

_God he wants her. Bad._

The way she said _if you find the answer, let me know_…was absolutely seductive.

"So…you didn't tell me why you are here?" Haley asks suspiciously.

"…I was in the neighborhood" Nathan lies.

"Really? So you just happen to wonder around a high school?" Haley said, being very forward.

Nathan didn't dare look at Haley. He was scared that she'd figure out why he was hanging around. Instead he changes the subject.

"So that Shadow song, who's the boy you were talking about?" Nathan asks.

"My first love" Haley answers shortly.

Nathan finds a sense of rage rushing through his body. _She already has a first love? He angrily thought_.

"What happened between you guys?" Nathan asks, sympathetically.

"He left…without saying goodbye" Haley said truthfully, holding back her tears.

"Is there a reason for his departure?" Nathan asks softly.

"I don't know. Maybe he got tired of me," Haley said with a thought. She wiped a few droplets on the corner of her eyes.

"How can you say that?" Nathan gets absolutely furious.

"I don't know. God, I'm boring okay. I'm not exciting like others girls. Others girls they go out and party while I'm at home finishing my homework," Haley exclaims, dabbing away a few more tears. "There! There's my answer, that is the reason why I'm not normal!"

Nathan is appalled by what Haley just said. How can she say that? He had follows for quite some time now and he found nothing but the increase of his curiosity for her.

"The way I see you… you're full of surprises. You interest me. You make me search for deeper meanings. You make me feel. You are an enchanting mystery that I want to uncover…" Nathan said very thoughtfully. "The guy is an absolutely idiot for letting you go…"

"…I" Haley stands still, trying to catch some air.

Nathan walks close to Haley. His hands lay lightly on her shoulders. He pulls her a little closer. Both of their eyes slowly closes as his lips get closer to hers, before he can continue, Dan walks in.

"Haley" Dan calls, running to her.

"Father…I mean Dan…" Haley mutters, feeling absolutely disorganized.

"Go out to the car, Brooke and Lucas is waiting…" Dan said sternly, walking closely to Nathan.

"Okay dad…god what is that? I mean Dan!!!!" Haley screams, walking quickly to the exit door, looking back at Nathan once more before making her departure.

_Haley left. It was the only two of them left. _

"I know who you are," Dan said unsympathetically.

"I'm sure you do," Nathan said as a matter of fact.

"I don't know what you think you're doing but _this thing you are trying to have with Haley is not going to happen. It will never happen,_" Dan said, his heart begins to race.

"I know…" Nathan admits, feeling insecure.

"_Just for clarification, Haley is born to kill you. She will kill you someday, somehow, maybe not now. You are who you are and you can't change what you have become," _Dan said with no apologies. "Please just stay away…"

Dan walks straight to the door and slammed it behind him.

"…I can't…"

He _gulps._


	5. Deception

_**Auditorium **_

The director walks on stage, overlooking a bunch of students waiting nervously for his announcement. He clears his throat, pushes his hips out a bit and takes command of the microphone.

"Listen up! Word of advice to those who are auditioning today, if you suck, get out of my auditorium because I'm not wasting my time working with amateurs. Either you got the talent or you don't. So, if the things I say meet your criteria, please go, I don't want you untalented beings rubbed off on my cast. And for those who decides to stay, it better be good or else!"

"I am officially scared," Brooke clinches her can of coke and dents mark was showing up.

While Brooke is worried about the auditions, Lucas intently listens to the director and begins his facial exercises for preparation. He cringes his forehead, then lift both of his cheekbones up from left to right and lastly works out his jaw.

"What are you doing? Nerd exercises?" Brooke asks, trying to maintain her laughter.

_**Tutoring Center**_

Dan sits quietly at his office, when a door from the tutoring center closed, which he then realizes, someone came in. It was none other than Haley of course. She drops her book bag on the counter, grabs the keys and opens the equipments cabinets and filled her bag with stakes and holy water.

"Going to patrol?" Dan asks standing attentively in the front door of his office.

"Yeah, I'm done with the auditions," Haley zips her bag, throw it over her shoulder and is ready to leave.

"Great. Did the results come in yet?" Dan asks, feeling absolutely nervous, fidgeting with his glasses.

Haley nodded.

"That's so great. This is an exciting time in your life Haley. The normal high school experience you always wanted" Dan said as a matter of fact though the last line was a segway to change _subjects. _

Haley nodded again, waiting impatiently to leave.

"Haley, you are awfully quiet today. Is there something wrong?" Dan asks suspiciously, automatically assuming it had to deal with what happen yesterday with the _thing_.

"I'm just not in a talking mood, that's all" Haley responds forwardly, a bit annoyed. "Are you done? It's getting late and _they_ are probably out finding their next meal"

"Yes…" Dan answers weakly.

Haley goes straight to the door but before she takes another step to reach the knob, Dan wants to say something quickly.

"Haley, you still want normal in your life right?" Dan said with concern.

"I do…yes" Haley responds with sincerity.

"Good. Know your role and don't let anyone take that away" Dan reply, with a half smile.

"Thanks?" Haley reply with a little bit confusion on what's going on.

"Alright, go patrol. Kill, kill, kill!" Dan half smiles again, then playfully push Haley towards the door, as she looks at him weird and exits.

_**Auditorium**_

"Your name" the director sips on his coffee and then looks up with aggravation.

Brooke is absolutely nervous; she couldn't even spit out her name.

"It's getting late I don't do deaf people, so move," the director signals his hands to the left, telling Brooke to move as if she was disabled.

"I'm not deaf" Brooke blurted out quickly and the director roll his eyes, looking at his watch.

"Then what are you doing to me? Open your ears and listen! Name, damn it" The director said, flipping through the headshots until he saw Brooke's picture.

"Brooke" Brooke said confidently; she finally gathers herself together. The thought of not graduating to the next class frightens her besides all the cute boys are in Junior and Senior year. She was determining to be cast.

"Okay, Brock" the director said cavalierly. "What is _so_ special about you?"

"It's Brooke, and I'm special because I am there when my friends need me. They can count on me for everything and for always" Brooke said, acting all cute.

"Boring!" The director shouts. "Don't act cute, you got it? Cute doesn't require acting. It comes naturally. You trying to act cute basically negate the cuteness. Do you want to get cut?"

"No" Brooke said apologetically.

"We need a bitch," the director said loudly. "Are you up for it?"

"Are you saying I'm a bitch?" Brooke asks, feeling offended.

"Basically," the director said forwardly. "You got that bitchy face going for you, and the voice that could rip someone apart. Do you smoke?"

"God no!" Brooke shouts. Now she is really offended. "Look, Mr. Director, I am not some girl you can throw insults to. As a matter of fact, you should play the bitch because you 're acting like one!"

"That's exactly what I want," the director said to Mouth, his faithful sidekick sitting next to him taking down notes.

"What?" Brooke spits out voluntarily.

"So, Brock, did you really think I was a bitch?" the director asks coyly giving her the eye.

With no hesitation, Brooke lies. Her graduating to the next class was riding on this. "No of course not!"

"Oh shut up!" the director wasn't buying it. "However…good lying and that's what actors do, ninety-five percent of the time, so you are through to the next round"

"By the way, it's B-r-o-o-k-e" Brooke annunciates to the director before exiting stage left.

"It's B-r-o-c-k if you want to stay cast!" The director jokes, well kind of.

"You can call me anything you want…" Brooke fake giggle and quickly walks off the stage before she can further say anything that can jeopardizes her part in thismusical.

_**Cemetery**_

Tombstones and more tombstones, _god_ what a boring way to bury people, Haley thought. Haley scans the place and didn't see anything particular going on. Well, it's a cemetery what else is there going on besides dead people and coffins. _Oh wait_, she spoke too soon. A very tall stature man stood afar. It looks like he is waiting for someone. _Indeed he was, waiting for Haley_.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the man stands with his arms folded, in a long leather ensemble.

Haley takes out a stake and quickly throws her long blonde hair up and pin it down. _It was her signature look. Well not on a normal basis but fighting basis. _

"Quick reflexes and beautiful. Must be the legendary slayer everyone is talking about" the man sneers.

"Let's see, leather jacket, ugly hair -do and ugly face, oh right, you're a vampire" Haley said sarcastically.

"Oh why you must generalize? Not all vampires where leather jackets" the man fumes, ready to pounce the slayer.

"Um, I don't really care what you think because you're dead," Haley said frankly.

"Talking back is one of my pet peeves especially when the woman is doing the talking," the man clinches his fist.

"Again, don't care! Why are you still yapping?" said Haley quickly, then looks at her watch. "I say you should take your time trying to think about how not to die again! Oh wait, too bad, time's up!"

Haley runs to the man and throws a sidekick to his face. The man jolted back but is able to remain his balance. He throws a punch to Haley, however with Haley quick reflexes she dodges his fist. Then, Haley did a spin kick and he finally falls on the ground. He calls out to his faithful companions, hoping to get some help. _She is more powerful than he thought_. Six vampires appear surrounding Haley while their master is observing by standing on a tip of a tombstone.

"Six of you and one of me, darn, I am going to get killed tonight, aren't I?" Haley asks sarcastically.

A vampire attacks her from behind, and Haley loses her balance a little.

"That hurt!" Haley let out a little tiny miniscule squeal. "Alright, you are going to be ugly number one, two, three, four, five, six. Sorry! Can't really give you real names because then it's going to be hard for me to say goodbye."

"Shut up" A vampire said to Haley, moving closer to her.

"I talk to much, don't I? Well, you guys are _boring_, I ought to keep me entertain somehow," Haley mockingly stated.

"Get her you idiots!" Their master calls after.

All six vampires try to jump Haley but she did a big leap onto the tombstone and went into a three sixty kick, making a domino affect on all six of them. They all went falling to the ground. She quickly takes the stake out from her adorable bun and stabs each and every one of them. _They turned into dust_. Mission accomplished.

"Whew!" Haley fans the air trying to illuminate the dust from flying into her nose.

The man is still standing on the tombstone, looking at Haley with anger that the whole cemetery starts to rumbles. He, then, flaps his long leather jacket about to make an escape.

"Aw, where you going? We were beginning to have so much fun!" Haley calls after.

"The next time we meet, slayer, you will die" the man assures and with a few jumps, he disappear into the night.

"Gee, thanks for the warning! But I wouldn't worry too much about me" Haley shouts.

She, then, goes and grab her equipment bag and skip happily back to the tutoring center. _Daily reports for the watcher_. Meanwhile, Nathan is behind the bush witnessing every inch that happen between Haley and _the mysterious vampire_ who was sent from the master to kill Haley. After, seeing Haley leave the cemetery, Nathan comes out from hiding and inspects the place. Looking for an only a few seconds, Nathan feels a strong presence coming toward him and he turns around.

"Angelus's very own, Nathan Royal Scott" He said nonchalant.

"Julius! It so nice to see you, man!" Nathan lies, come running and greets his friend.

"Please, call me Julian. Julius is too controversial" He takes out his hand and shakes Nathan's. "So, tell me, where you behind the bush the whole time I was kicking slayer's ass?"

"…No, I wasn't. I just stopped by at the end to see what the riot was about. Man, got to say I like those fighting words you were spitting at her. She is going to get it, big time!" Nathan said, deceivingly.

"Too bad, she's cute and have a short life," Julian declares, breathe out a little sigh.

"Short life?" Nathan asks in confusion.

"I'm either going to kill her or make her one of us. I'm not sure yet. I haven't made up my mind," Julian said cavalierly. "Any ideas?"

"Well, if it was me, I would torture her for a few days. It's a lot more fun that way and you get more out of it," Nathan hopes to change Julian's mind about his own plans.

"No, that's too slow for my taste. I like it fast. Just get it done and over it," Julian said bluntly.

Nathan rolls his eyes._ He needs to come up with another idea fast_. "Well, Julian, how come you are in Tree Hill?"

"Small town, which means easier access for _food_. I have five girls in my cabinet at the graveyard. You should stop by for dinner, they look pretty good!" Julian's excitement rose.

One vow Nathan made, _ever_, was not to drink human's blood. The only supply he gets is near the butcher's. _They know whom he is and gives him big amounts of pig's blood to store near the mountains – that's where his place is. _

"Thanks for the invite but I have two waiting for me already" Nathan goes on and deceive him.

"Oh, we should have feast! Bring your girls and I'll bring mine. We could exchange," Julian said with a smile.

"I haven't feed mine for days. They are absolutely starving so their blood probably aren't good as your girls," Nathan lies yet again.

"What ashamed. You're letting good food go to waste" Julian said, knocking over tombstones as they walk.

Nathan nodded. "If you need help killing the slayer, I'll be gladly to let out a hand"

"No worries. When I get my hands on her, I'll let you have first dibs" Julian calls after.

Nathan disappeared.

"Smudged son-of-a-bitch. Think he can lie to me?" Julian walks through the cemetery and knocks over some more tombstones.

***

_Author's Note: _Thank you to Soccer11 and Shelley for reviewing! I appreciate it very much. I hope you guys like this chapter =) Enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks again.


	6. Rehearsals

"Haley!" Lydia yells from the kitchen while she fixes up an omelet.

"Five more minutes," Haley grunge as she tosses and turns around the bed.

Haley got dressed and grabbed her book and quickly rushed down stairs. "Morning mom"

"Morning sweetie, you know you're going to be late again. Don't your principal have these set rules about tardiness?" Lydia asks.

"Oh no, me and the principal go way back!" Haley smiles, downing some orange juice.

"Are you saying you and your principal are friends?" Lydia questions, speechlessly.

_Her cover is blown_. Haley panics in her mind as she quickly tries to think of something clever to say. "Um, we're frenemies"

_Okay that was stupid. _

"Frenemies? Is that even in the dictionary?" Lydia asks frustrated.

"Uhhh, it's the latest term teens use when we have a…hate and love relationship with the principal. It's complicated…" Haley breathes out a sigh as she then grabbed a muffin and rushed out the door.

Lydia, still a bit confused, turns around and sees her daughter gone in a whiff. "Omelet anyone?"

**School**

"She's late" Brooke looks at her watch.

"Again" Lucas puts his book in the locker as the duo waits for the arrival of their best friend.

_Five minutes have passed_.

"Sorry guys" Haley breathes heavily from all the running she had to do.

"You are late" Brooke stated with her arms crossed.

"Tell me something I don't know" Haley opens her locker and grabs a couple of books.

"What are you doing with those?" Brooke shot her a look.

"These are books so we can go to class to learn. You should try it sometime" Haley stated sarcastically.

"Did you forget Haley? We have rehearsals today" Lucas chimes in.

"We do?" Haley looks away, embarrassed.

"Uh huh" Brooke and Lucas nod away.

"Oh yeah, we do! Ha!" Haley turns red as she dumps all her books in her locker and closed it behind her.

Brooke and Lucas gave Haley a weird look.

"What? I like to learn" Haley then turns around swiftly and makes her way toward the auditorium.

"I will never understand that girl" Brooke shakes her head as her and Lucas trail behind Haley.

**Auditorium**

The director's assistant comes rushing into the auditorium, holding a clipboard. "Alright, listen up, costumes over there, make-up in the trailers and meet back here when you're done"

Haley stands still as stone after the orders were given.

"Haley!" Brooke shouts.

_No movement_.

"Haley James!" Brooke shouts again.

"What? What happened?"

"Are you okay?" Brooke asks, feeling a little worried.

"Um, yes, no, maybe, I don't know," Haley, stated, confusingly.

"Okay, is this a multiple choice test? Am I supposed to choose?" Brooke grabs a hold of Haley's arm as they walk towards the costume area.

"Alright…I haven't been honest with you," Haley turns around and face Brooke.

"Hales, you're making me nervous, what is it?" Brooke looks at Haley, shaking.

Before Haley can tell Brooke about what has been bothering her, Nathan shows up behind the racks full of costumes. Haley catches Nathan at the corner of her eye and turns her attention to him.

"What…what are you doing here?" Haley looks at Nathan, speechless.

"Hales, you were telling me?" Brooke said to Haley as she then sees Nathan and smiles. "And who is this gentlemen?"

"Please be careful" Nathan warns.

"Is that all?" Haley looks at Nathan as intensity rushes through her body.

"What else is there to say?" Nathan tries not to look at Haley.

"…Are you guys ---" Brooke looks at the both of them and smiled.

"Brooke, give us a second, please" Haley shot her a quick look.

"Three words, spill, details, later" Brooke walks away slowly, looking back at the both of them.

"Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it…. what is _this_? What are _you doing?_" Haley asks as her heart picks up speed.

"What is what?" Nathan knows exactly what Haley was referring to.

"So you didn't try to kiss me the other day?" Haley walks closer to him.

"I'm sorry---" Nathan lied, looking away.

"Don't apologized. I'm the one getting the wrong idea" Haley looks away disappointed.

Nathan _felt terrible_. He wanted to tell her so bad that he did wanted to kiss her but it _can't happen_.

"So…I have to be careful, why?" Haley asks, trying not to stare at Nathan.

"Someone is after you. Someone wants to _kill _you" Nathan stated seriously.

"That's not news to me" Haley sighs. "Thank you for telling me. Love to stay and chat but I have a musical I have to rehearse for"

"This _thing _is not any ordinary _thing_. It's powerful" Nathan reassures Haley.

"Thanks for the concern but I can handle it myself" Haley walks toward the racks full of costumes and looks through it.

"I can _help you_" Nathan said, warmly.

"What?" Haley looks at him suspiciously. "By getting yourself killed?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need anything" Nathan gulps. _He forgot that she doesn't know he's a vampire. _

"Stop _this_" Haley hushes. "Stop being nice. I don't need it"

"I'm sorry" Nathan stated, sympathetically.

"And stop apologizing!" Haley shouts as she tries to hold herself together. _She feels absolutely vulnerable when she's around him_.

"What do you want me to say?" Nathan moves closer behind her.

_Haley breathes harder_.

"…I…want…" Haley turns around to face him as they are nose to nose. "…you to stop following me"

Nathan felt himself _broke in half_. He gives Haley one last look as he turns around and disappeared. Haley clinches her fist as her heart aches. _She liked that he follows her. But it's too hard when he doesn't feel the same way_, she thought. Boy, is she wrong about that.

**Rehearsal**

Haley dressed in a beautiful timeless ensemble walks on stage while Brooke and Lucas looked on. She was absolutely breathtaking. The director comes on stage and gave his usual orders.

"Places everyone" the director calls. "This musical has to be perfect so there better be absolutely no mistakes today or else you're staying an extra three hours. Ca peesh?"

Haley walks over to her friends with an exciting Brooke standing there waiting for the glory details.

"So Miss-with-the-mysterious-bad-boy, who is he? And why didn't you tell me before?" Brooke said, all giggly.

"He's a nobody," Haley said sadly.

"What happened?" Brooke frowns.

"Nothing happened. It was never anything to begin with" Haley said, dejectedly as Brooke could see the sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetie" Brooke holds onto Haley tightly, consoling her.

"I'm really hating the whole apologizing thing" Haley exhales.

"I'm sorry but could someone fill me in on what's going on" Lucas looks puzzled.

"What did I just say?" Haley's brow raises.

"Stop talking" Brooke said to Lucas, as she clamps his lips with her fingers.

"I'm sorry, what? I can talk whenever I want to" Lucas tries to talk with Brooke's fingers still holding onto his lips.

"Keep it there. The less I hear him, the less he'll be bruised" Haley said to Brooke with a half smile.

"As long as you're smiling, I'll keep his mouth shut for a while. Come on lippy, get into your place" Brooke smiles back as holds onto Lucas's lips and dragged him across the stage.

While everyone stands in place, the lights go off; the curtains come down, the director walks off the stage as he sits on his special chair. He gathers his notes and was ready to see the magic come alive.

"_Action!" the director yells. _

_Curtains go up_.

"Well, well, well, everyone is right where I want them" Julian said snarly, getting a whiff of the air, taking in all the circulating blood in the room.

"Excuse me sir, but you are a little to old to be starring in a high school musical" the director signals Julian to get off his stage. "Please get off my stage"

"I suggest you change your attitude" Julian gives the director a death stare.

"Who is this guy?" the director said. "Mouth, call security"

"I'll tell you who I am" Julian smirks as his facial appearance turns into a disfigure formation with two fangs.

"Alright, audition is over. We don't need vampires for this script but please leave your number and I'll call you when we do" the director said nonchalantly.

Haley springs into action. "Brooke and Lucas evacuate everyone out of here"

"Where is everyone going?" the director asks, confusingly.

"Stop talking when there is resistant!" Haley yells as she pushes the director towards Brooke and Lucas so they can escort him out.

"Stop them you idiots!" Julian orders his gang of vampires.

"Let them go" Haley demands.

"It's not that easy, little girl" Julian smiles. "You see, I'm here to kill, not to make friends"

"Kill me now" Haley laughs. "For somebody who's dead, you sure talk a lot"

"God, somebody needs to teach you a lesson about interrupting when a man is talking" Julian clinches his teeth.

"Let see you try to shut me up" Haley said, cleverly as she unzip her gown with nothing but a sport bra and tight yoga pants on that comes right above her ankles, showing her toned abs.

Julian comes at her with force and pushes her against the wall. Haley throws a hard kick to his face as he fly across the stage. He comes at her again and Haley throws a big punch to his face, another one at his stomach as he follows on the floor. Haley quickly looks around to search for something to stab him with. While she's looking, Julian regains his strength and then went behind Haley and grips her tightly on the neck, holding her high toward the ceiling.

"Sweet dreams, slayer" Julian clinches Haley's neck tightly and she begins to suffocate.

"Let her go" Nathan interrupts, with his bold voice.

"Nate, come join the party!" Julian acts all excited.

"Julian, let Haley go" Nathan demands again.

"Or what, Nate? You're going to kill me?" Julian laughs as he drops Haley to the floor.

"If you touch her again, I'll kill you," Nathan threatens.

Haley still lying on the floor, coughing.

"Loving this whole goody image, Nate. But do you really think she's going to fall for it?" Julian laughs, circling Nathan.

_Nathan remains silent_ while Haley slowly regains her strength as she lets out a few cough and slowly got on her feet.

"Slayer, you want to know a little secret?" Julian turns to Haley and is ready to enjoy the torture.

"Don't you dare" Nathan grabs Julian by the neck and clinches it tight. However, Julian loosens up his gripped and kicks Nathan on the stomach as he falls on the floor.

"Look at you, Nate, you're pathetic" Julian sighs.

"Enough!" Haley screams, as she throws a scissor kick at Julian and he fly out to the audience.

"Nice kick slayer but sadly you didn't kill me" Julian quickly stands up. "You know the generalization you use on me a few days ago? Well, trying using it on someone else because obviously, you missed one"

After Julian makes his case, Haley knows exactly what he was talking about. She throws a look at Nathan as her heart was ripped into pieces. _Nathan is a vampire; this can't be happening_, she thought.

"Good night, Angelus's very own Nathan Royal Scott" Julian smiles evilly as his gang and him disappeared.

Brooke and Lucas stand still as stones. They can't believe what was happening. Dan rushes in after seeing all the students rushed into the tutoring center to hide. The three of them looks on to see what was going to happen on stage.

"Haley…" Nathan walks toward her.

"Don't take another step," Haley commands, as she's still speechless.

"I don't know what to say" Nathan said softly.

"So, you following me, was it some grand scheme to get to know me so you can feed me off to your friends?" Haley asks, angrily.

"No. I will never do that," Nathan answers truthfully.

"Well, that's too bad, you had your chance because the next time I see you, I'll kill you…" Haley said a little choked up.

_Exit, stage right. _

***

_Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews, Shelley & Soccer11. Sorry for the long awaited chapter but I hope everyone enjoy this one. A lot of Haley and Nathan going on! =) Reviews will be LOVE; thanks again!_


	7. Truth Hurts

**Tutoring center**

Brooke and Lucas give each other glances, and then looking at Haley. And then the duo repeats the cycle five more times. _The point is there was a whole lot of staring at Haley but neither of them didn't want to talk _about it.

Lucas finally breaks his silence. "Are we seriously not going to talk about it?"

_Brooke nudges him_.

"So do you like the lying vampire?" Lucas goes straight to the point.

Haley gets a little uneasy. "I did…"

"You did? As in you don't like him anymore…now?" Lucas asks, not sparing Haley's feelings one bit.

"Lucas" Brooke coughs.

"What? Somebody had to ask" Lucas shot Brooke a look.

Dan observes the whole conversation from his office. He sees how vulnerable Haley is. He walks out to his office and interrupts the trio's conversation.

"Haley, I'm sorry you had to find out that way," Dan stated, sympathetically.

"Dan, you don't have to---wait, why are you apologizing? Did you already know Nathan was a vampire?" Haley's forehead cringes and state of frustration takes over her.

"…Yes…" Dan said softly.

"Unbelievable!" Haley takes her books and walks toward the door.

"Haley, wait! I should've told you but I was afraid you'll be in danger" Dan makes his case.

"_Right because it feels so much better knowing that you lied for my sake" _Haley turns around, facing Dan, giving him a stare full of anger and hurt.

"Nathan is an Angelus, one of the dangerous tribes a vampire could be categorized in. As your watcher, I had to do all my research before I can make the next logical move for your safety" Dan tries to make Haley understand.

""So…what did you find? A chapter titled 'how a slayer befriends a vampire?'" Haley said sarcastically.

"Nathan has a soul. He was bad once but that all changed when a tribal curse was laid upon him so he can become good" Dan answers, as he looks at Haley for sympathy.

"What else are you hiding from me?" Haley asks, feeling absolutely betrayed.

"I saw that you two were getting close and I spoke to Nathan about it. He promises to keep away from you but I can see now…that the task is impossible" Dan walks closer to Haley, reaching out to take her hand but she brushes him off.

"So let me get this straight, you knew he was a vampire and you let him get close to me?" Haley tries to hold her tears.

"I didn't know that you guys would fall…" Dan didn't dare say the word. He looks away.

"…in love?" Haley finishes, as tears come streaming down her face.

Dan, Brooke and Lucas look at Haley, helpless. They didn't know what to say.

Haley then lets out a painful laugh. "A slayer and vampire in love! No, no, let me rephrase that a slayer loves a vampire! Absolutely ridiculous! I'm going to kill the one I love!"

"Haley" Dan steps closer to Haley, wanting to console her.

"…Why did you do this to me?" Haley looks at Dan with hurt. "Was it not enough that I killed vampires on a daily basis that you want me to fall for one?"

"I'm sorry" Dan feels absolutely terrible.

"Are you?" Haley asks furiously.

"I'm not sorry that I tried to protect you but I am sorry that you fell in love with Nathan" Dan answers truthfully.

"Well that's a little too late, isn't it? Did you know every time he is near me, I can't breath? How about the time when we almost kissed and I wanted it so bad? How about the hurt I am feeling that we can't be together because of what he is and who I am?" Haley yells as tears come rushing out.

Haley then grabs her books and headed out the door as Brooke, Lucas and Dan look on.

_Later that night…_

**Tric**

Brooke and Lucas went by Haley's house and her mom said she wasn't home so the duo made their way to _Tric _and saw Haley downing shots after shots. They never see Haley abuse drinking like this before. They were absolutely concerned.

"Haley, stop drinking!" Brooke takes a drink away from Haley while Lucas holds onto Haley to stop her from reaching out for more.

"Hi, pretty boy" Haley said to Lucas while he smiles with adoration.

"You know its drunk Haley talking right?" Brooke quickly said.

"Now…why did you have to take this moment away from me?" Lucas annoyingly said.

"I'm not drunk" Haley reassures her friends as her head starts to spin. "Whoa!"

"That 'whoa' officially classifies you as a drunkie, c'mon…let's go" Brooke carries Haley on the right side while Lucas occupies the left.

When the trio exits the club, Nathan was standing outside waiting. He was actually here the whole night, watching Haley from afar. He wanted to see her but he didn't want to cause any more damage that has already been done. Seeing Nathan stands there, Lucas becomes outraged. He hands Haley over to Brooke and steps up to Nathan.

"I don't think Haley wants to see you" Lucas's voice became deep and delicious.

"I need to talk to her," Nathan genuinely commands, stepping closer to Haley.

"She's not in a talking state. And why is she not in a conversational mood, you asked? It's because of you. To simply put it, she's drunk as in she's gone to some other world where you and her never meant" Lucas said, honestly, trying his hardest to throw some fighting words in there.

A drunken Haley then wobbles toward Lucas and stands in front of Nathan, trying to hold her balance. She starts laughing and then holds onto Lucas's shoulder for stability.

"Are you a vampire?" Haley yells.

_Nathan becomes embarrassed_ as the people coming out from the club were looking at him awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm a slayer…you know the person who kills vampires" Haley continues to giggle. "Have you heard of a story where a slayer falls in love with a vampire? I know it sounds stupid and absolutely disgusting but it's true…and you know who's the slayer? Me! Hahahahahahaha"

"Haley" Nathan softly said.

"…Why are you still following me…?" Haley whimpers.

"I'm sorry about everything" Nathan's voice cracks.

"Look at that! A dead person has feelings. Are you going to cry now?" Haley teases.

"Haley, please" Nathan tries to come close to her.

"Stay away from me" Haley's fist clinches.

Seeing Haley's all riled up, Nathan takes this moment to let Haley takes out all her anger on him.

"Why won't you stay away from me?" Nathan smirks. "Oh wait, I forgot…you're in love with a vampire!"

"What did you say?" Both of Haley's fists clinches as her heart rates goes up.

"This whole helpless act you're putting on slayer is absolutely moving but oh look, my heart isn't beating which means… I'm not going to feel a thing so get over me!" Nathan puts on a painful laugh.

"You want to feel pain? You got it!" Haley throws a kick to his face, several punches at his stomach and Nathan fell to the ground.

"Ohhh! A little fire in you, I like that!" Nathan smirks.

"I hate when you smile like that," Haley said with anger.

"…Try to wipe it off" Nathan hisses.

Haley comes at him with such force and pushes him against the fence as she punches the hell out of his mouth.

"Your fists taste absolutely delicious…" Nathan licks his wounds and tries to break a smile to piss off Haley but he could still see that the hurt is still eating her up.

Haley then kicks Nathan in the crotch as hard as she can. Seeing Nathan cringes, she fell on the floor as tears flow down her cheeks.

"_You hurt the one you love,_" Nathan, said, delicately, still cringing from the immense pain from Haley's beatings.

Haley stands up, watching Nathan suffers. And said…

"_You can't break a heart when it isn't broken in the first place_"

**A heart or no heart, Nathan is definitely broken.**

_Author's Note: Thank you Soccer11! I hope you and everyone else enjoy this chapter. A lot of Nathan & Haley in these upcoming chapters =) Let me know what you think! Reviews are LOVE. Thank you!!!!_


	8. Mr Boxie Box

_Author's Note:_ My apologies goes out to all my readers who have been so amazing with their reviews for not updating! Thank you for sticking by this story. To _Soccer11_, thanks for your constant reviews. Very appreciated. To _KnKCullen_, wow thanks! I hope you enjoy this update. As always, **reviews will be l-o-v-e!**

"Haley!" Lydia screams from the living room.

"_Yes mother_?"

"Where did all the _curtains_ go?" Lydia holds her hand up to her forehead to cover her eyes from being blinded by the sunlight.

"I threw them out."

"_What? _Honey you just can't throw things out without consulting me first especially when those curtains cost me an arm and a leg."

"I don't understand why you bought them in the first place. They are _ugly_."

"_Well, Haley-bop_, until you make a down payment on a house, you don't have a right to say what's ugly and what's not." Lydia said seriously with her arms folded.

"I'm sorry but this house…it needs a little sunshine. It's always _dark and inviting – you know welcoming_."

Lydia chuckles. "_Well –_ sorry to burst your bubble, sweetie but that's the point of having a house so you can invite people over and _visit_."

"_Yeah, well, it's also a problem when people come over uninvited." _

A confused look appears on Lydia's face. "Haley, what are you _talking about?"_

"Nothing!" Haley jumps up like a pop tart and quickly grabs her book bag.

Lydia chases after her daughter. "_No-no-no! Come back here young lady_, every time you do this! You start a conversation but you don't finish it. _Haley!" _

_Too late_, Haley hops in her car, rolls down her window and wave to her mother as Lydia watches her daughter back out of their drive way. She moans but smiled and chuckles softly nonetheless.

**Tutoring Center**

Dan sits quietly in his office until a huge slam came from the outside. He peeks his head out slightly to see who came in. He then grunts vaguely, knowing _of course_ it had to be Brooke and Lucas.

"You know, you guys will make _such great baits – making noises wherever you go. _Attractive, _really!_"

"Did we wake you?" Lucas asks, obviously ignoring the sarcasm.

"No, more _like_ deafening me." Dan answers honestly, as he positioned his glasses. "So how's Haley?"

"Speaking of the devil." Brooke said softly in her signature raspy voice, as the trio sees Haley heading towards them.

She opens the door, with an awkward yet amusing _look_ on her face, seeing the three of them lined up in a singled filed line, ready to interrogate her.

"Trying out for the armyI see," Haley jokes as she dumps her book bag on the counter.

"_Uh_, how are you today, Haley?" Dan asks cautiously.

"Never been better"

Dan looks at Brooke, and gets out of the line.

"_Hmm, _that's great, Haley! Are you sure? Like _sure- sure_? Not hung-over or anything? Having bruised knuckles perhaps?" Brooke asks, trying not to be as obvious as possible, however failed terribly.

"Smooth" Lucas whispers in Brooke's ears. "You might as well tell her she was drunk, punched the crap out of Mr. Vampire and ran home with a broken heart."

"_Shush_" Brooke said to Lucas as he pushes her out of the line.

"Look_, Hales_, I just wanted to say you _were awesome_ last night!" Lucas hugs her as Brooke stomps her feet upon hearing Lucas's praise.

"_What a nerd_! You slayer's pet!"

Lucas stuck out his tongue at Brooke. "Looks like I'm going to _patrol_ tonight!"

"See! It was all a plot, _Hales_! You know I love you right?" Brooke runs and hooks onto Haley's arm, pushing Lucas away.

"Alright, enough with the slayer's ass kissing!" Dan goes and grabs Haley over.

Dan looks at Haley, sympathetically and before he can open his mouth, Haley spoke. "I know what you're going to say – are you okay? Blah, blah, blah so I'm going to save you from all that saliva - I'm f-i-n-e."

She enunciates.

Before Dan has anything to say about that, a boy comes storming through the tutoring center.

"Can we help you?" Dan looks at him, puzzled.

"Well, you're going to have to because _this is_ _the tutoring center_."

Brooke walks up behind Haley and whispers, "Two questions. _Who is he? And why haven't I seen him around?" _

Dan mumbles for a moment and forgot that this was a tutoring center and not some vampire conference center. "Oh yes, yes, you-you are-are in the right place. Hmm."

He then reluctantly grabs Haley, pushing her in front of the boy. "Meet our finest tutor. She'll help you in whatever you need."

"_Great. So 8pm tonight, my place?" _

"I don't think so." Haley said with her arms folded.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, you came to get help so you're going to have to work around our schedule. Here's the waiting list – sign your name and we'll call you." Haley said in a very straightforward matter.

Upon hearing this, Brooke half smiles. "Hmm, can you give us one second, please?"

Brooke pinches Haley over. "Hello. What are you trying to do to me?"

"You pinch me again and you'll never see your right hand again."

"Bitter much?" Brooke smirks.

Haley twists Brooke's arm. "Ok! Sorry freakishly strong woman! Dude! You have to get to know him."

"This is not a dating service, Brooke. I'm not here to make sure you get a date! I'm here to make sure people pass their classes and kill vampires!" Haley grunts.

"Well, apparently you miss one!" Brooke said with her eyes wide open.

"_Are you trying to get slapped? Because you are one sentence away from getting two palm marks on two sides of your face!_"

"Enough!" Dan goes over to Brooke and Haley.

Dan looks at the boy with a reply. "She'll be there at 8pm."

Haley looks at Dan with her mouth open and before she could say anything, the boy left.

Brooke jumps up with a squeal while Haley begins to laugh, the kind with the sarcasm tone in it.

"Why are you happy, _Iron Man_? It's not like you're tutoring him." Lucas said with a hint of jealousy in his tone yet with some happiness undertones.

"Look _Nerd_, are you trying to burst my bubble? Because it's pathetic – clearly you have been living under a rock cause there is one thing girls always do and that is call _sharing_. Haley is going to share what she knows about that _boy_ to me!" Brooke does a cutesy skip around the table. "Right Hales?"

Haley lets out a laugh. "So…thanks to your absolutely wonderful principal, I have a day off which means you guys are patrolling without me tonight and usually that means, I should say my goodbyes now!"

Haley grabs her bag and walks out of the tutoring center while Lucas and Brooke have blank expressions on their face.

"Dan?"

"What?" Dan said softly.

"How the hell are we going to patrol tonight without getting killed first?"

The duo looks at him, demanding an explanation.

"Yeah that can be a problem…"

**Haley's Tutoring Appointment**

Before Haley gets to the front door, the boy opened the door and sees his tutor on her way up.

"Right on time." He smiles, greeting Haley with a handshake.

Haley takes out her hand and greets back. "Alright let's get this over with…"

The boy closes the door behind him. "Are you always this feisty?" A charming smile appears on his face.

"Sometimes. Depending on the time of day. Why? Is there a problem?" Haley asks with her brows raised.

The boy laughs. "No. I find it kind of cute. Anyway…_uh_ this is the part where I tell you my name. I'm Clayton Evans but everyone call me Clay. Nice to meet you…umm?"

"Haley James but everyone calls me Haley." She smiles.

Clay smiles sweetly. "Haley it is. Um, where do you want to conduct this tutoring session? I got a living room, dining room, my room…"

"I don't have a preference but I must say your house is beautiful." Haley looks around, admiring the wonderful handcraft sculptures.

"Thank you. Living room this way." Clay said, as he led the way. "So…how long have you been a tutor for?"

"I just kind of moved here but I have tutor back in my old school." Haley said as she admires the pictures on the wall as she passes.

"Oh. Why did you move?" Clay asks, curiously.

_Crap_. Make up something, Haley thought. "_I uh got kicked out." _

"_What? Wow. _I mean of all people, you? _Really_?" Clay giggles with a confused face.

Haley half smiles. "_Yeah it was no big deal_. Really."

"That begs the question. So if it wasn't a big deal, why did you get kicked out?" Clay gestures her to sit down, while reaching over for his books sitting on the lamppost.

"I _ummm_ wore a thong to school….apparently my pants were see-through….so…." Haley said, trying to keep a straight face.

Clay clears his throat. "Hmmm, well _sorry _I missed it."

They both look at each other and in five seconds they burst out laughing. It was clear that Haley was enjoying herself. She felt normal. And that's a _first_.

"Hmmm, I bet you get in trouble a lot…_with that charm of yours_." Haley unpacks her school bag, bringing out a box full of goods in it.

Clay blushes and replies, "_Likewise_." Looking at a box full of stuff, he couldn't help but questions. "So, what's that? It looks kind of dangerous."

Haley lets out a laugh. "Well…let me introduce you to Mr. Boxie Box. He is everything you need to get a perfect score on a test."

Clay thinks to himself for a bit. "I _think_…_I already have everything I needed right here_."


	9. The Harvest, The Gift

_Author's Note_: Thanks to _KnKCullen and pam211_ for your fab reviews! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's pretty long compared to previous chapters, so brace yourself! As always, **reviews will be l-o-v-e!** :D

_{FLASHBACK}_

"_For the love of god, why are you wearing a bullet proof vest?" Brooke said in a demeaning manner. _

"_This is your concern?" Lucas looks at Brooke's stiletto heels. "Look at you in those ridiculous heels. You might as well trip over now and I'll kill you myself." _

_Brooke lets out a snort. "Is that your way of saying you want my neck?" She flips her hair and bares a smooth porcelain décolletage._

_Lucas exhales loudly and giggles. "Um, that big tree trunk of yours – uh no thank you." _

_Before Brooke can strike back, Dan walks in and finds the two rather amusing. _

"_So…Brooke, dear, are you going to tap your heels and disappear when they come running at cha?" Dan stated, trying not to laugh. _

"_Ha! That's funny, oh mighty Oz. But you're coming along Mr. Principal slash Watcher." Brooke said with her arms folded, waiting amusingly to see what Dan responds was going to be._

"_Me? Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Dan finds Brooke suggestion rather peculiar. "I'm old and old, you know…All I will do is slow you kids down." _

"_Well, how the hell are we going to do this? Dorothy and James Bond aren't going to cut it. They are not made for the dead." Lucas stated, standing besides Brooke while the duo is proud of their famous personas. _

_Dan scoffs. "James Bond? Puh-lease. And Dorothy? All she got going is the heels and they aren't even red and sparkly! And to top it off, she can't even sing for god sakes!" Dan points at Brooke. _

_{FLASHBACK ENDS}_

**Tutoring center**

Haley got in early this morning; despite the long night she had trying to explain calculus to Clay. She actually for the first time in her life can say she enjoyed herself even though she was spending the time explaining complicated math that probably won't be use later. As she's talking to Dan, she sees her favorite duo making their entrance.

"Good morning," Brooke moans as she flops down onto the couch. Lucas did the same.

"So, guys! How was last night?" Haley snorts, trying to hold in her laughter.

Lucas rolls his eyes. "You told her?" He stares at Dan. "God, you big tattle tale-er!"

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a Brooke twin in our hands," Dan jokes.

"Function with her brain? Not in a million years." Lucas responds.

"Excuse me, wanna-be-james-bonds-wearing-bullet-proof-nerd, you were suppose to be double 07 but last night was not double 07-ish at all. And I'm without the brain? Puh-_lease_." Brooke said in one breath.

"_Well, _that was a nickname record for the longest, not making any sense, nickname _ever_!" Haley applause while Brooke shot her a look and she stops and coughs. "_Well_, at least you guys didn't get kill, now that has got to be some record."

"F-Y-I, There was nobody out last night. Literally nobody. And I wore my best heels." Brooke contests. Standing on the side, Lucas agrees except for the heels part where he looks at her strangely.

Dan looks up with his eyebrows raised. "Well that has got to be a testament to why you're both alive. "

"Hey hey hey! We could've taken on those monsters if we wanted to!" Lucas complains. Everybody shot him a look including Brooke, as he looks away awkwardly and murmurs under his breath. "Okay, maybe not."

"Alrighty kids!" Dan stands up and walks over to his organized bookshelf, "I'm going to get down and dirty with this book and I'll let you know what's up."

Haley looks at her watcher amused. "Down and dirty? _Right_. You're a watcher. Vampires, demons and ugly thingys are your _Christmas_."

"Yes, yes it is" Dan proudly responds.

Haley looks at her watch. She didn't even want to bother and reply to the last remark Dan made. "Oh! Look at that! Save by the bell. Gotta go!"

**Master's Lair**

"Julius"

_The master walks toward the tombstone-like stage and stands there, overlooking a crowd of his own kind bowing down right before him. _

"_Master" Julian comes forth and bows, avoiding eye contact. _

"_I see no slayer." _

"_It's Nathan Royal Scott." _

"_Oh? An Angelus. Hmm,"_

"_He's following her like a dog. It's quite pathetic, really."_

"_Vampire and Slayer? How interesting."_

"_I will get her for you." An eager Julian promises._

"_No."_

"_I don't follow."_

"_Oh…not to worry, you will kill. Tonight. We'll save that wretched slayer for last…as you know we need to get ready for the Harvest."_

_Upon hearing this, the demonic crowds go wild with hoots and hollers. Julian smirks deliciously. _

"_Get ready to feast, master. It'll be a blood bath tonight." _

_Julian's evil laughs echoe. _

**Lunch Period**

"Plants again? Yuck" Brooke stares down at Lucas's plate full of mixed greens.

"It's vegetables. Try eating some because your face is starting to look like inflamed blisters." Lucas said, while going in for a humongous bite.

"No wonder you were alone last year," Brooke smiles widely as she munches loudly on her potato chips.

"_And_ there's a reason why people _hate_ you," Lucas blinks playfully, taking another big bite out of his salad. "_See the difference? You said were, I said is." _

Brooke throws Haley a look, hoping she'll come in and defend her.

Haley hesitates. "Plants? Really, Brooke?"

"Oh my god!" Brooke throws her hands up.

Lucas grins a wide one. "Thank you!"

Before Brooke can retaliate, like she always does, someone comes over and interrupt.

"So what's on your agenda today?" Clay flops down besides Lucas, parallel to Haley.

"Excuse me. We don't know you." Lucas looks at the guy strangely.

Brooke nudges Lucas. "Shush." She stood up and fan Lucas to scoot over as she sits down besides Clay and smiles adoringly. "Hello there. We met briefly at the tutoring center."

Brooke takes out her hand, to greet him. Clay eyes Haley, as he politely replied, "Yeah. No, I remember. You're Haley's friend."

"Best friend," Brooke utters quickly.

Clay faintly smiles, as Brooke can't stop staring at him. Lucas, on the other hand was absolutely bothered while Haley finds this pretty much amusing.

"So as you were saying…" Brooke leans in a bit closer.

Clay leans back. "Umm, yeah I was wondering…" He makes eye contact with Haley. "If you guys aren't busy tonight, my band is playing at _Tric _and I'm in need of supporters."

Clay grabs a bunch of flyers to hand out to the gang. Brooke excitedly grabs one and squeals.

"I love bands." Brooke cheerily spits out.

"Really." Lucas, in an irritated fashion, whispers. Brooke nervously elbowed him, signaling him to stay quiet.

Clay lets out a confused chuckle and looks at Haley admiringly. "So…I hope to see you there tonight."

Haley looks at him adoringly while Brooke shot her a look, mouthing to her to say yes.

Haley breathes in, "Tonight sounds great."

**Tric's**

"What is with the shiny fake leather pants?" Lucas complains about Brooke's entire.

"It's called fashion 101, go get some!" Brooke sneers.

While the duo duke it out, Haley was minding her own business as always. She always found the two rather entertaining so she leaves them be, uninterrupted. However, she senses something coming, as they were going into the dark avenue. She breaks into a halt.

"You guys," Haley whispers.

The duo was still going at it.

Haley takes a stake out to whip up her hair with and loudly whispers, grabbing the two by the arm with slight force and push them against the wall.

The duo looks at Haley confused.

"Shut up! The both of you – something – someone is following us. Now run to Tric and stay inside."

"What about you?" Lucas asks, nonchalantly.

Haley throws him an aggravated glare.

"…Just thought I'll ask out of courtesy. Haaaaa!" Lucas said comically.

Seeing the duo making a quick bolt, Haley scans the dark path. She then goes into a handstand on a bar high above the pavement, hoping whatever it is to appear themselves before her.

Something finally came out of hiding. Haley sees the dark shadow passed underneath her; she swings down and kicks him from the back. He went flying, and landed face forward in which revealed his face. Recognizing the broody features, Haley grows mad.

"Nice kick" Nathan coughs with a smirk appeared on his face.

"Why the hell are you following me?" She demands, gnawing her teeth.

"It's a beautiful night for a walk." Nathan gets on his feet, trying to be cool as possible.

Haley throws him a fuming defiant stare.

"What? There's no law that says you can't take a walk at night."

"So where is it?" Haley looks and scans the place.

A confused expression appears on Nathan's face.

"Don't play dumb. Where's the body?"

"What are you talking about?" Nathan's brows furrow.

"What? You think this innocent, naïve; guiltless façade is going to save you from getting killed? You are wrong!" Haley yells, as she takes a second scan. "So where is it? Where's the girl you suck face-neck with?"

Nathan finally knew what she meant. "I didn't." He answers shortly. "I mean I don't. I can't…anymore."

Haley lets out an amusing cackle. "Um, let me get this straight, you're a vampire but you don't drink blood?" She ponders for a moment. "_Yeah_ that doesn't really add up…_for me_."

"I get my blood from the butcher's." Nathan retorts.

Seeing Haley's expression change, he continues. "Pig's blood. I haven't had human blood for five years due to a curse …that left me with a soul."

Haley feels a sense of warmth coming from Nathan but she ignored it. She already had this wall built up after she found out he was that _kind_. She hesitantly shrugs it off. "Is this some sort of vampire fairy-tale, happy-ending thing you tell your kids at bed time? Cause it's not flying with me."

Nathan lets out an irritated growl. "Look, I don't care if you believe me because _the truth is_, I'm not at all shock that you don't. _I get it_." He swallows as soreness fill his eyes. "I just want to warn you that you got to be ready for what's coming."

"Thanks for the warning." Haley softly stated. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to be left alone. _Please go away." _

Haley starts a determined walk away.

"Do you really think that's an option anymore?" Nathan calls to her from behind. "You're standing at the _Mouth of Hell_ and it's about to unlock."

She stops, turns to him and looks at him with a wide-eyed gaze. Nathan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box.

"_Don't say I never gave you anything_." Nathan throws the box to her. "Be ready."

Haley catches the box. "What for?"

"The harvest."

Nathan disappears. Haley stares after him for a moment and then looks down and opens the box. It contains a chain with a silver cross and when she flips it to the back there is a phrase embossed on it, which read _always and forever_. She takes it out, holds it in her hand and takes another glance in his direction.

Haley finally arrived at _Tric_. She sees people arriving and meeting and then discreetly, she puts on the cross around her neck. Walking up to the entrance, she gave a darling smile as the bouncer unhooks the shackle to let her in. Upon entrance, Flo-Rida's _"In the Ayer_" is playing loudly and the dance floor is filled with a crowd.

She walks in and moves through the crowd. She then finds the bar and sees Brooke sitting there with Clay.

"Hey" Haley comes from behind the two. "I see that you guys got acquainted."

She walks around Brooke and sits on the stool next to her. Brooke turns to face her. "You came right on time. Clay's band is playing next."

Haley had no respond. She was in a daze, preoccupied with something else on her mind.

"Hales?" Brooke snaps a couple of times before Haley shook out of it.

"Hmm?" Haley looks up, clueless.

"Are you alright?" Clay asks, genuinely. "We need to get you a drink."

"_Oh_ _uh, no thanks_. I'm actually on duty." Haley responds before realizing that sounded weird.

"Duty?" Clay questions confusingly.

Brooke looks at Haley for an answer. No responds so she chuckles and answers awkwardly, "Haha! What _uh _Haley meant was that she's on _uh_ tutor duty."

"Tutor duty?" Lucas walks in with his hands full of drinks.

Brooke nudges him to play along. "Yeah…_that Haley_. She loves books. Can't get enough! A disease, really. Right, hales? Hales?"

Not paying any attention, Haley looks up and sees Dan on the upper level balcony.

"Excuse me." Haley pulls the stool back, to leave.

"Are you leaving already? My band is getting ready to play and I would really like it if you were in the audience." Clay grabs a hold of Haley's arm and turns her around to face him.

"Umm, I'm just going to go say hi to a friend upstairs." Haley said, as she sees Clay's face a little disappointed. "You'll see a familiar face in the audience, I promise."

Clay's face brightens back up as Brooke looks at the two, oddly.

Haley makes her way up the stairs. She finally spots Dan. "Didn't know that partying with students was your kind of _thing_."

"Oh yeahhhh, this is my idea of fun. Watching pubescent adolescents prancing about - is hardly any fun. Embarrassing, may I add. I'd much rather be at home with a puzzle and a good cup of herbal tea."

"You're right." Haley puts her hands up. "You're_ boring_."

Dan rolls his eyes and points to the crowd. "This is a perfect feeding ground for vampire activity. It's dark, loads of people-"

"A little late for vampire 101, don't you think? I killed a couple already without any of your _tips_ or whatever that you're trying to lay on me." Haley said in a cocky manner.

"Being arrogant …is not going to get you anywhere. The _couple_ you so proudly killed will _double in numbers_. I have to make you understand that the _harvest_ is coming."

"Yeah, _I heard. And something about the Mouth of Hell, right?" _

"What, do you mean you heard? This information is very sacred. Only watchers get a hold of this kind of critical information from the council. Whom did you hear this from?" Dan asks, pulling his glasses down to the tip of his nose, staring down at Haley.

"You got your sources. I got mine," Haley smiles, daringly. "Compare notes…later? _Yeah?" _

Haley left to go downstairs before Dan can ask anymore.

Haley finds Brooke and Lucas in the crowd, tapping them on their shoulders.

"How's Clay doing?" Haley ducks in between them.

"Doing fine as soon as he sees you." Brooke looks at Haley with her arms folded.

"What are you trying to get at?" Haley tilts her head to the right, holding a smile back.

"Don't play dumb. I see the way he looks at you," Brooke reassures.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Haley shakes her head while her cheeks appear a little flushed.

"He _wants you_. _Bad._" Brooke whispers with a giggle.

"Stop it." Haley playfully pushes Brooke. "Look, it's starting."

Clay's band finally appeared on stage. Clay starts out with the drums and in a few minutes the whole place was jamming to the music. Seeing the audience pumped up, Clay was excited as he scans the audience and finally caught a familiar eye. He was smiled happily as Haley return the same yet nervous smile.

From afar, standing in a dark corner, Nathan heard everything Brooke and Haley were talking about. One of the perks of being a vampire is that he can hear from a thousand miles away. But in this case, he wished he wasn't granted with that kind of power.

**Master's Lair**

The master rises out of the pool of blood as Julian kneels and looks on. He steps out of the pool over to Julian and offers his hand. Julian takes it.

"I am weak," The master said faintly.

"We're almost there. Soon you'll be free."

**Tric's**

Clay's band finally finished their set. Clay drops his drumsticks and made his way to Haley and the gang.

"Go _Rockets!"_ Haley cheerfully shouts.

"So what did you think?"

"You guys are _great_," Lucas answers as Clay look at him, bizarrely.

"Excuse us." Brooke tugs on Lucas's shirt and pull him to the side. "Let's go, _nerd_."

Haley and Clay watches the two disappear into the crowd. Clay turns to face Haley.

"So? What do you think?"

"You guys were phenomenal." Haley replies honestly. "You look good with drums."

Clay blushes a little. "To show my appreciation for your awesome compliments, I'm going to buy you a drink. And I won't take _no_ for an answer."

"How about I buy you a drink? As a _toast_…" Haley bites her lips.

"To a _wonderful beginning_." Clay finishes as their eyes locks into a gaze.

Haley subtlety breaks the gaze and smile sweetly. "Save me a seat. I'm going to go to the girls' room."

Haley is heading to the girls' room when Nathan suddenly appears out from the corner to catch her.

"So…who's the broad?"

"Why do you care?" Haley said with a straight face.

"He doesn't seem like your type."

"I don't need you to appear out of the cuts and tell me who I should be dating…."

"…You're dating _him?_" Nathan lowers his eyes as a look of sadness fills them.

"I don't think I owe you an answer." Haley said as a matter of fact with her arms folded.

They look at each other for a moment – a little longer than expected.

Nathan clears his throat. "Nice necklace by the way."

And with that…Nathan walks away into the dark.


End file.
